A new life
by Lord Commodore Norry
Summary: Sequel to 'My marriage to Beckett.' Beckett and I are now Lord and Lady Beckett, and go through many obstacles in our marriage, and maybe, a new family addition? R&R. Set during CotBP. Story better than summary. Enjoy! Rated for safety. Babys are born!
1. Big news!

- **Note-**

**You might not want to read this until you have read, 'My marriage to Beckett.' But that's just me. I own no characters, except myself, and the maids (Diane, and that other girl) and the door man. Set durring Curse of the Black Pearl. Enjoy!**

It was a big day for all the Norringtons and Becketts. Today was the day that my older brother, James Norrington, who had looked after my little sister and I after our parents had died, was being promoted to commodore. All the people in Port Royal's high society was to be there. Today was also the day that he said he was to propose to the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann; and the day that I would tell my husband, Lord Cutler Beckett, some very important news.

The maids were helping me get into my dress that I was going to the promotion and after-party in. I had told the maids not to put on my painful corset today, for safety reasons. My dress was light blue, with a matching hat that covered my dark hair. I had on my necklace with a red ruby on it that Cutler had given me after our engagement. As the maids were fluffing out the train of my dress, Cutler came in, and leaned on the doorway. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, and as soon as the maids were done, I turned to him, and gave him a little kiss, wiping off some of the pink lipstick I had gotten on his lips.

"Are you ready to go to your brother's promotion, my beauty?" Cutler asked me, holding me close to him. "Yes," I told him, " And we have you to thank for it. If you had not of given James the title of Lutinit when were engaged, James and Felicity and I would still be living in the cottage."

"I had to," Cutler said smoothly. "It was my way of saying thank-you for giving me your hand in marriage."

I smiled at him gently, looking up into his blue-green eyes. "I truly married a charmer, Lord Beckett. Not to mention handsome."

"And I," Cutler said, looking into my hazel eyes, "Have married a woman of beauty and love, have I not, Lady Beckett?"

I was about to answer, when a butler came up, and said, "Milord and Lady, your carriage awaits."

Cutler offered me his arm, and I took it. "Shall we go, Milord? We shan't be late for my dear brother's promotion and, so I have heard from him, proposal."

"To Elizabeth Swann?"

I smiled the Norrington smile, and said, "Indeed. Oh, I am so excited! I do hope she says yes! How lovely my brother and best friend would look together!"

Cutler gave a small smile as we walked down the stairs. "I do believe you are right my love. James would look quite nice with a woman like that on his arm." Cutler did not like Elizabeth, or her father, Weatherby Swann. He found the quite borring, and Elizabeth seemed rather improper, with all her talk about pirates.

When we arrived at the carriage, our horseman opened the door for us, and then shut it after we had got in. As we rode along on top of the bumpy hill to the fort, I said to Cutler, "At the ceremony, I will have some big news to shed to you, and the rest of the community."

"What ever is it, my love?"

I smiled gently. "I can't tell just yet, I'll wait until the toasts to tell." Cutler was about to say something, when we looked out the window, and saw that we were at the fort. The door-man opened the door, and led us out.

We stood side-by-side in the sunlight for about a half an hour, when the ceremony started. I saw James just after the music started, as he walked down the isle that was surrounded by navy officers towards the governor. As he was performing little (yet very skillful) tricks with the sword made by the towns blacksmith, William Turner, I couldn't help but noticing that Elizabeth was panting, and fanning herself like mad.

After about an hour, we went inside to start the after party started. After the main meal, James, who was sitting next to Felicity and I, stood up and banged a few times on his glass. "If I could have your attention, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to dedicate this toast to my brother-in-law, Lord Cutler Beckett." I grinned at my husband and held his hand as James continued.

"A year ago, just after I gave him my sister's hand in marriage, he gave me the title of Lt. I would have never become commodore if it weren't for him."

James sat back down, as the crowd applauded. I stood up, and banged my fork on my glass. "Excuse me, everyone." Everyone looked directly at me.

"I would like to dedicate this toast to the newest commodore, my brother James. James, you did all you ever could after mother and father died for Felicity and I. You tried as hard as you could, and made all the right decisions. Especially the one where you had me marry Lord Beckett. Thank-you, for I never could be this happy. To James!" I raised my glass, and the crowd did the same. "Now I have some thing to tell everyone, especially Lord Beckett, who is especially anxious to hear," I paused for a moment, and smiled out at the crowd. "My friends, my family, my love," I said, looking down at Cutler at the last statement, "I am to have a baby."

The crowd cheered as I sat down. I looked over to James, who was giving me the biggest grin I had ever seen, and then over to Cutler, who looked totally speechless.

"How far along?" James questioned me.

"At least 7 weeks, maybe more," I said, as I sipped my punch. I looked back over at Cutler. "My dear, say something," I told him. He moved his mouth slightly.

"You…I….You're?"

I laughed. "Yes, we are to be parents." I took another sip, but then heard a loud 'Thump' right beside me. I looked down, as did the crowd. What I saw startled me.

"CUTLER! Cutler?" I said, shaking my husband. He had passed out.


	2. taking care of Cutler

"I'm so sorry James," I said to my brother as he and Governor Swann leaned Cuter (who was still unconscious) on their shoulders, and drug him back to our carriage so we could go home, "I'm quiet sorry that we have to leave so soon, but I do need to get dear Cutler into some more comfortable clothes and into bed."

After the two men had Cutler ready in the carriage, James turned to me and said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's quiet alright, Heather. No one wanted this to happen. I hope he wakes up soon." As He and the governor were heading back to the fort, I stopped James, and said, "Cutler, the baby, and I all send our best wishes with your proposal." James put a hand on my stomach. "Thank-you, Heather. And all of Port Royal congratulates you and Cutler both."

After Cutler and I arrived home, I immediately received help getting Cutler up to our room. The maids wanted to help with his undressing and bandaging, but I, wanting to help my dearest all that I could, politely said no.

After the maids had left, I got a large pot of water, bandages, soap, rags, and towels. I had the cook heat the pot of water up, and while she did, I proceeded to pick out Cutler's change of clothes.

I picked out a pair of baggy pants and a night shirt that he sometimes slept in. I pulled his wig off, and then lifted shirt off his back carefully, and then un-did all the buttons on his vest and undershirt. I put the cool night-shirt on over his lukewarm skin, and laid him back down. I pulled off his trousers, careful not to disturb him. I put the pair of pants that I had picked out for him on over his bare legs.

After I had dressed him, I slowly pushed him towards the middle of our bed. When he was there, I lifted his head, and put two feathery pillows under it. I pulled my hand back slowly, and as I did, I noticed that blood was trickling down the side of his head. I remembered that Cook had brought up the basin of hot water back up, I just forgot where she had put it.

"Where is that basin of water?" I asked myself quietly. "Not over here," I said, checking to the left, "not over there..." I checked to the right. I thought for a moment. Then I remembered the bathroom! I went into our bathroom; I grabbed the basin full of warm water, and carefully went back to where Cutler lay, careful not to burn Cutler, or myself.

I grabbed the bandages, rags, and towels; and proceeded to clean the cuts that my husband had received. I dipped the rags in the hot water, and used them and the soap to clean off his cut, and then wrapped his fore-head in clean white bandages.

I cleaned up where I had been, and looked at my husband, who was sleeping underneath our woolen blue covers. With his brownish blonde hair falling over his bandage, I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

I sat down by our large balcony, and started to make a white baby blanket. I planned for it to have Cutler's and my initials, which would be C.M.B (for Cutler Matthew Beckett) and H.N.N.B (for Heather Nicole Norrington Beckett) embroidered in blue letters.

After I sat there for about thirty minuets, I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it, and saw that it was James and Felicity.

"Oh, do come in!" I said quietly, leading them in. They came in, and looked over at Cutler, who was still unconscious. "How ever is he?" Felicity asked.

"Good, he seems to just be dozing now," I said calmly. "I un-dressed, and re-dressed him, and then put the bandages on."

James looked rather uncomfortable at the thought of me un-dressing, and re-dressing Cutler. "Heather," he choked, "I don't think that is rather appropriate to say around our 8 year old sister."

"I'm sorry Felicity, Commodore," I said, smiling up at my brother.

Felicity took my hand, and sat me down in a nearby chair. "So," she said, smiling our mothers smile, "you are going to have a baby?" I smiled and nodded. Felicity jumped up and down, her pitch black hair jumping as much as she did. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked. I smiled. "We don't know yet, sweetie. We need to wait until the baby's born to find out." There was a silence. "Ugh… Felicity, would you leave James and I to talk alone for a few second?" Felicity nodded, and exited the room.

"So, James," I said, looking at him with my hazel eyes, "How did your proposal with Ms. Swann go?" James looked down, and said, "She hasn't given a definite answer yet. After I asked her, she passed out from loss of oxygen."

"I saw that she was panting today at the ceremony. No doubt from that dreaded corset."

"Yes. She dropped into the water, and was 'rescued' by CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and then was almost killed by him."

"Did you catch him?"

"Mr. Brown, the blacksmith did."

"I see. Well, that was quite the proposal, James!"

James laughed slightly. "Indeed it was." After he said that, we heard a soft, "Ugh," behind us, and turned to notice that Cutler was starting to wake up. "I had best be going," James said, heading towards the door. "Do have a nice day, James." He waved, and then closed the door.

Re


	3. Cutlers awakening

"Ugh…. Heather?" I turned and saw Cutler shakily sitting up, rubbing the side of his head. "What happened?" I grinned.

"I told you I was pregnant, and you passed out, and cut the side of your head."

Cutler nodded, then smiled slightly. "So, I'm to be a father?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else's but yours and mine." I laid down on the bed next to him, and put my arm around Cutler's shoulder, and hugged him. "Thank-you for excepting it so well," I said, a tear of worry rolling down my cheek. Cutler glanced over at me.

"My dear," Cutler said, looking at me caringly, "whatever is the matter?"

"What if," I said, burying my face into his chest as I continued crying, "what if you are away when the baby is born? I don't want anyone else but family helping me look after our children."

Cutler lifted up my chin, and gave me a passionate kiss. " I would not miss it for the world. But by slim chance that Commodore Norrington and I are out at sea at the time, you have your uncle."

" Although he might be a tad crazy, I know that he cares about you deeply, and would do anything to protect you and your family."

I nodded slightly. "I never thought of him being one to help raise children, but I'm sure he'd do great. Get to meet his new great Niece/nephew. A great chance for family bonding time."

"Yes," Cutler said, in a distant tone of voice, "helping your niece give birth is the best family bonding time one could ever think of."

I laughed thoughtfully. "No, although I do love my uncle, I shall have a midwife help me during the birth." Cutler nodded.

"Oh!" I said, happily, "I forgot to tell you that two of my dearest friends are coming over for a long stay today."

"Who are they?"

"Antoinette and Rayanna. They were at our wedding, don't you remember?"

He replied, "Antoinette had the long, dark brown hair, didn't she? And Rayanna had the shorter, chocolate colored hair?" I nodded. "Then yes," He said, " I do remember them. Why are they coming?"

I smiled blankly. "Because I might need friends support during the course of my pregnancy." There was a silence in the burgundy colored room that Cutler and I called our bedroom. "Cutler," I asked, worried, "You do love the baby, don't you?"

Cutler seemed re-acted coolly to my question. He gave me a deep, romantic kiss, and whispered to me, his lips still near mine, "Of course I do. I love every thing that you have to offer me." I smiled, and kissed him for about a minute before breaking away for breath, and saying, "Thank-you. I can tell that this is to be perhaps the most loved baby in all of Port Royal." We kissed yet again, until we heard our butler, Gregory, cough. We looked up and saw him, all three of us blushing. "I am sorry if I am interrupting," Gregory said, his complexion returning to normal, "But misses Antoinette and Rayanna are downstairs waiting for your presence."

"Ah," I said, Cutler and I both sitting up, "Good. Let them know that we will be down within a few minuets." Gregory nodded, and went back downstairs to tell my dear friends. Cutler and I stood up, standing close enough together that his stomach and my tiny bump touching. I kissed his neck, and then gave him a large hug, resting my head on his chest as I let the scent of his cologne fill my nostrils with glee. After we broke apart, Cutler said, very dreamily, "Shall we go to our guests, milady?"

"We shall. And tonight we shall finish where we left off at."

Cutler smiled lovingly at me. "I'm not entirely sure that most proper women would say that aloud," He said.

I looked up, and grinned at him. "Well it's a good thing for you that I'm not like most proper women." He had no reply but a smile. "Go downstairs, my love. I need to get dressed."

"As you wish, Cutler," I said, gracefully walking towards the doorway. I lifted the hem of my dress a little bit so I could walk down the white, marble stairs to our sitting room where our guests would be waiting.

I saw my two beautiful friends as I came near the end of the stairway. Antoinette had long, dark brown hair that held a purple clip in it. Her deep brown eyes complimented her soft, pink lips. She was wearing a beautiful silk lavender dress, which matched her lilacs which she had on the right side of her hair perfectly and showed off her medium size, and skinny figure. She was very petite, and despised my brother, the commodore.

Rayanna, on the other hand, was a little more boyish than Antoinette and I, and dreamed of becoming the new Mrs. Jack Sparrow. She had short, chocolate brown hair which she always kept up in a loose bun, held by red beads. Her hoop skirt was red, with ruffles that matched her hair trimming the top and bottom of her dress, a silk ribbon around her stomach, also showing off her petite figure.

I grinned widely as they turned to see me. "Rayanna, Antoinette, how good to see you two!" They returned my grin as Antoinette walked over to hug me, Rayanna doing the same.

"So," Rayanna asked excitedly, "where is Cutler? Have you told him the news yet?" She and Antoinette already knew about my pregnancy from the letters I had written to them both.

"Yes, I told him, and when I did, He passed out and took quite the blow to his head. He is alright, though. He just woke up before you two arrived, and is now getting dressed."

"Not anymore..." Antoinette said, looking up towards the top of the staircase. Rayanna and I both looked up to where she was looking at, and saw Cutler descending down the stairs; looking quite different in his regular attire than the man that I had seen a few minuets ago.

"These are the beautiful ladies my dear wife has been talking about," Cutler said, smiling and kissing Rayanna's and Antoinette's hands delicately. "Uh, Heather, can I speak to you for a moment?" Antoinette asked, pulling me over away from Cutler and Rayanna.

Once we were out of earshot, Antoinette looked at me playfully. "Is this man," Antoinette asked, smiling widely at me, "is this man, the father of your child, the same little boy that used to chase us around with his pet frog?"

A laughed, recalling the time when Cutler, Antoinette, and I were about 7 years old, and Cutler chased us around the courtyard by Antoinette's childhood home with his recently found pet bull frog.

"Amazing, what puberty can do to a person, is it not?" I asked. Antoinette smiled, and shook her head slightly. "I do hope that James has changed quite a bit. He was a handsome devil, but a little too obnoxious for my liking."

"He has changed quite a bit since the last time you saw him. You'll get to see for your self at dinner tonight, when he and our younger sister, Felicity, come over to visit.

**Author's note**

** Hi everyone! Sorry about this chapter, not one of my best. But I have a few things to tell everyone. First off, my friend, Dutchess Norrington, is playing the part of Antoinette in this story. And my friend, Rayanna, is playing herself. I have a 3 day weekend, so be expecting an update or two. Feel free to give me ANY ideas! **

**Thanks for reading. Your friend,**

**LORD commodore Norry **


	4. dinner with the becketts

That evening….

Antoinette, Rayanna, and I were all in the sitting room, stitching and crocheting. Rayanna and Antoinette were both making presents to send back home to their families for Christmas, and I was back to working on the baby blanket. Cutler walked in, and was about to sit down, when he looked around the room and noticed that he was the only man in a room full of ladies. Blushing, he scurried out the door without a word. Us three ladies laughed.

"Heather, you've certainly found a skittish one!" Rayanna said, laughing.

I grinned. "If you think he's skittish now, then you should have been holding his hands when we got married. His hands were shaking so badly when he put the ring on my finger that one might think that he was playing the maracas!"

Antoinette simply shook her head, and grinned. "At least he's understanding and sweet, unlike James," she said. I glared at her. "Antoinette," I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice, "you haven't seen James in years. If Cutler can go through that much change in a few years, why can't James? You could at least give him a chance. I think you two would be a lovely couple."

Antoinette raised an eyebrow. "And when is my 'future husband' to arrive here, of matchmaker?" As she said that, I heard James and Felicity come in. "Right now," I said, getting up and going to greet my siblings, Rayanna and Antoinette following.

The second that we entered the room where James and Felicity were, Antoinette stopped in her tracks, staring directly at James. There seemed to be a hint of love in the way she was looking at him. When James was done greeting Rayanna and Cutler, he was about to greet Antoinette when her gaze caught his. He returned her look of love as he looked over her beautiful figure with a look of lust in his eye.

Neither of them said anything, so I took it as my que to break the ice between them. "James, you remember my friend Antoinette. Antoinette, I KNOW you remember James."

"Yes," Antoinette whispered, slowly breaking free of her reverie, and curtsying to James.

James didn't take his eyes off her for a second. "I remember Miss Antoinette," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. I felt proud, and knew that my part of bringing the two together had been played, and that only God could make sure the rest went along smoothly.

The maid called us into a dinner of glazed ham and various French side dishes. As Rayanna, Antoinette, James, and Felicity all left, Cutler and I stood alone in the front room. Cutler looked down at me, half smiling. "You are more of a matchmaker than I thought of you, Lady Heather Beckett. And I am you husband."

I pretended to be shocked by what he said. "Me?" I said playfully. "How ever did you come to that conclusion, Lord Cutler Beckett?"

"If you do not call what you just did between Antoinette and James matchmaking, I have no clue what so ever what you do!"

I was about to reply when the maid came back in. "Are you two coming in?" She asked. Cutler and I playfully glared at each other. He offered me his arm, which I gladly took, and led me into the dining room where our guests were waiting.

He pulled out a chair for me, and as I sat down, I noticed that James and Antoinette were sitting so close; Antoinette was practically sitting on his lap .And, from the look in her eyes, was exactly what she planned to do. I couldn't help but smirk, remembering when Cutler and I were like that.

After a lovely dinner of roast duck, wine, grape juice for me, stuffing, and glazed ham, James turned to Antoinette, and said, "May I speak to you for a moment?" She nodded, and he led her outside to the balcony overlooking the sea.


	5. on the balcony

Rayanna had retired early to her room after dinner, just before James invited Antoinette outside. After they had gone out to the balcony, I followed them, and sat down in the couch right next to the balcony, ready to eavesdrop.

Cutler followed me. I sat down in a couch, and he stood right in front of me, glaring slightly. "Heather," he said, hands on his hips, "I know what you're doing, and it isn't right. James didn't eavesdrop on us when we shared our first kiss the night that we became engaged." I shifted uncomfortably. "Antoinette," Cutler said, going on, "Didn't watch when you, you know, became pregnant," He said, blushing. I looked down, and sighed. "Now Heather, I know that you care about the two of them, but they do need their privacy. Now why don't we retire for tonight and pick up where we left off at before Antoinette and Rayanna arrived?"

I grinned. "That sounds like a lovely idea. You go up. I will tell the maid to tell James and Antoinette that we have gone to bed when they come back in." Cutler nodded, and went upstairs to change, and I went to deliver the message to the maid.

James stood by the edge of the balcony looking over the same sea that he protected from pirates daily. The waves crashed against the boards of the house. Antoinette stood next to him, her heart fluttering. "Lovely night, isn't it, James?" She asked, quietly.

James nodded. Then there was silence. "Antoinette," he said in a nervous tone of voice, "I have the feeling that my sister has been trying to get us together tonight." Antoinette smiled, and said, "I share the feeling." James took a deep breath, and said, "I have been watching your actions tonight, Antoinette. And dare I must say that you have become quite more charming than you were the last time we met."

"You have too, James."

"Thank-you. I have decided that Miss Swann is not right for me. I want some one that will stand by my side as I fight pirates, not daydream about joining with them as they pillage and plunder. That woman is you." James took out a golden ring with a clear diamond in the middle of it. Antoinette looked at it and gasped, her heart fluttering even more. "I was saving this for the woman I love, which I thought was Elizabeth. But now I realize, that that woman is you."

"Are, are you proposing to me?" Antoinette stuttered.

"Indeed I am." James said.

"Well then," Antoinette said, letting James take her hand in his, "until death do us part." James smiled, took her left hand, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Antoinette took her hand back slowly, and took a look at her ring. She grinned at it, and glanced back up at James, a sincere look in her eye. "Thank-you, James. You have truly made me the happiest woman ever." They both looked at each other for a second, before kissing with all the burning passion in their very hearts. They hugged each other closer to themselves, just breaking apart for about six seconds for air before kissing again.

When they finally broke apart, they were still hugging. James looked into Antoinettes eyes with a look of lust in his own. "I must take Felicity home, and then go back to the fort, my dear Antoinette."

Antoinette kissed his cheek, and said romantically, "I will be counting the seconds until you return." They slowly broke apart, and James went on his way, leaving Antoinette alone on the balcony with her feelings. She had never felt the feeling of true love and lust for anyone, but she was enjoying the feeling. She licked her lips, and savored the feeling of James' lips against her own.


	6. attack of the pirates

Cutler and I lay under our silk sheets. We were wearing the same things as we were when we went to bed. He was only wearing his under pants and night pants. I wore a tiny and baggy night gown. We had lit a few candles before we lay down to add a romantic feeling to the room. My night gown only had small straps on it, low cut, and was cut off just above my knees. I was happy that the straps were as small as they were, because then, I could feel the luke warm skin of his shirtless back and chest as we caressed, hugged, and kissed each other with such passion and love that only a husband and wife could have.

One of the straps on my gown had come off my shoulder and was a few inches down my arm, and his hair was just perfectly messy, so that it was almost too sexy. Both of our hair was undone, my long hair flowing onto his chest. "Cutler Beckett," I said, in an attractive whisper, "I've never loved you more than I do now."

"Same as I," Cutler quickly whispered back to me, before trapping me underneath him. I pulled him closer to me, and I kissed him. Just after we started kissing again, we heard a loud noise out side.

"What was that?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "Canon fires," Cutler said, with a look of worry on his face. He got up off our bed, and rushed towards the balcony. I got up also, and put my robe on, and followed Cutler out side. There was a young man and woman walking hand in hand along the beach in front of our bedroom, the waves having died down. The woman looked up at us, and noticing that Cutler was wearing no shirt, snapped her head down towards her chest. I tried not to laugh at her reaction.

I noticed that Cutler was studying something far off to the left. I followed his stare, and saw the fort being attacked by a pirate ship. "Pirates," Cutler and I whispered fearfully at the same time. Cutler and I rushed back inside.

Cutler grabbed his shirt, vest, pants, jacket, stockings and shoes. He quickly took his pants off, and put his outer wear on. " Heather, if you would button my vest for me," he said hurriedly. I quickly buttoned his vest, and as I was, he said, "Forgive me for having to leave so quickly, my love." My heart was racing. "I understand, Cutler. Just promise me that this isn't the last time that we meet." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Cutler gave me a quick romantic kiss. "I promise. James and I will be safe." He caressed my hair, and left hurriedly, grabbing his wig on the way out.

I sat in bed, hoping my nerves would be calmed. I prayed quickly that my family and friends would be kept safe. I was too worried about Cutler and James. And what about Antoinette? What would happen to her if, god forbid, James got hurt? Everyone could tell that she and he loved each other. I didn't think that I could bear to watch her in such pain. I heard footsteps in the hall way, and went out to the corridor.

As soon as I stepped out, I immediately caught Antoinette and Rayanna. "Antoinette, Rayanna, What ever you do, don't open the door. Pirates are attacking the fort and town." Antoinette gasped, and her eyes went wide. "James..." She whispered. "He will be fine," I reassured her. I could tell that she was holding back tears.

After a few minutes of trying to find weapons around the mansion to protect ourselves with, we heard a knock at the door. We ran to the front room, and saw one of the butlers go to the door. "No don't open it!" I yelled at him. It was too late. The poor man opened the door, and was shot dead by pirates. Rayanna, Antoinette, and I all scattered around the mansion as the pirates invaded. The pirates chased after Rayanna and Antoinette, and one pirate with blonde hair chased after me.

I tried to grab a sword, but could not get it in time. I quickly hid in a closet and locked the door from the inside. I stood by the door, heaving quietly, holding my pregnant belly. I heard screaming outside that sounded a lot like Rayanna's. A part of me wanted to run after my friend, but another part told me to stay where I was. I obeyed the second side, and stayed inside the closet. I regretted not going after and protecting my friend, but I was torn between protecting my friends, and protecting my un-born baby and myself.

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry if I sound selfish in here. Just tell me if I do. Happy Thanksgiving! **


	7. the black pearls hostages

Rayannas arm was being tightly held by a pirate with blonde hair and a wooden eye, while Elizabeth, who was walking right beside Rayanna, was being pushed towards the same ship by a short and chubby pirate with very little hair. Rayanna and Elizabeth had met at the wedding, and clearly remembered each other.

Once they were on the ship, a tall, colored pirate came up before them. "They both evoked the right of parley with captain Barbossa!" Said the pirate that held Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to say something, but the colored pirate, named Bo sun, slapped her, saying in his natural deep voice, "You will speak when spoken too!"

He was about to slap Elizabeth again, when a shorter, gruffer pirate with a monkey on his shoulder came up, and firmly grasped Bo sun's hand in his own. "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Bo sun nodded, and stepped way into the crowd of pirates now surrounding the three.

"Captain Barbossa, I presume," Rayanna said, emotionless.

"Aye," Barbossa said, with a slight sneer. "Now what be your names?"

Rayanna and Elizabeth had clearly not thought this through. "Rayanna…Sparrow," Rayanna said, lying. "I'm Jack Sparrow's wife."

Barbossa nodded, staring thoughtfully at her. "So 'ole Jack finally found himself a woman and settled down, did he?"

"Yes. We got married in Torguga."

"Now what be your name, lass?" Barbossa said, turning to Elizabeth, who was fiddling with the pirate medallion that she had taken from her childhood friend, Will Turner.

"Elizabeth… Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

All of the pirates surrounding them gasped. "Bootstrap!" Some said.

Barbossa remained calm. "And so how did a maid come to own such a trinket as that? Family air loom, I presume."

Elizabeth tried to keep herself from shaking with fear. "I-I didn't steal it, if that's where you're getting at. My father gave it to me when I was young, as a birthday present."

There was an eerie feeling in the air of pirates grinning menacingly at each other. "We have a proposal for you all," Rayanna said, breaking the silence.

"And what might that be, Mrs. Sparrow?" Barbossa said, stepping up.

"We want you to leave and never come back to Port Royal," said Rayanna.

"And what if we don't?"

Rayanna thought quickly. She snatched the trinket from Elizabeth's hands, and walked quickly over to the edge the ship, and held her hand that was holding the trinket out over the open sea. "Do it, or I shall drop it, and it'll be lost to the sea forever."

"Why should we care about weather or not you drop a trinket that belongs to yer friend into the open water?"

"So you DON'T care! Well then!" Rayanna said, opening her hand slightly to let the trinket fall slightly. All the pirates jumped forward, which made Rayanna smile triumphantly.

"Aye," Barbossa said, holding his hand out, "you and yer friend, Miss Turner, hand over that there trinket, and we shall never return to Port Royal again." Rayanna thought about it for a second, and then gave Barbossa the medallion.

Then, pirates all around them went back to working. Elizabeth was confused, and spoke up. "You were supposed to release us back to Port Royal! I the code of the bretheren.."

"First," Barbossa interrupted, "the code only counts for pirates, which you and your friend aren't. Second, releasing you two was not part of our agreement. And so welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner and Mrs.Sparrow!


	8. Antoinettes wedding announcement

I slowly opened my eyelids. I was in a dark, cramped room. I remembered what happened last night, and that I must have fallen asleep in the closet. I slowly unlocked the door, and looked out in to the large room cautiously. I saw nothing, and made my way out. Everything seemed normal. Was it all a dream?

I spotted one of the maids walking towards me. I stopped her. "Marian, what happened last night?"

"Pirates attacked the town last night, Mrs. Beckett. They invaded this very house."

"Is everyone alright?"

Marian looked sad. "Not everyone. As you might have known, poor Gregory was shot dead by some of the pirates. And, I'm sorry to say, Miss Rayanna was captured."

My eyes went wide with fear. "Where is Cutler? I need to speak with him and James. Are THEY alright? What about Antoinette?"

"Lord Beckett, Commodore Norrington, and Miss Antoinette are all fine, milady. They are all down at the fort looking at maps. Miss Swann was captured too, by, what some say, the same brood that captured Miss Rayanna."

"Tell some butlers that I said to get the carriage ready. I'll be getting dressed."

"Right away, milady."

I went into the bedroom that Cutler and I shared. Oh how I was glad just now that I wasn't the only one who owned the room! Some maids that Marian had sent in, came in, and helped my put one the white silk dress that I had picked out; again, with no corset.

By the time that we had put my hair up into a loose bun and got dressed, the carriage was waiting for me out front. I told the door man to take me to the fort, and he opened the door for me, and helped me in.

When I arrived at the fort, I immediately saw my brother, husband, and friend along with some of James's soldiers and the governor as they looked down on a table. I walked over to them, no one noticing my presence except for a soldier named Murtogg. "Good morning, Lady Beckett.

Cutler, James, and Antoinette all looked up at me, and came over to me to give me a hug. After James and Antoinette had both backed away from me, Cutler came over, and held me in a deep, romantic kiss.

"That will be us someday," Antoinette said semi quietly to James, as he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Oh Heather," Cutler said as we broke apart, "I thought I never would be able to do that with you again."

"I was equally scarred that I would not be able to do the same with you."

"Are you and the baby alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I think we are. I fell asleep in a locked closet last night. And I suppose that you heard about Rayanna?"

"Yes," he said in a bland tone of voice, "I'm sorry, and we're doing everything we can to find her and Miss Swann. Now if you can excuse commodore Norrington and I, we must be back to work."

I nodded. As Cutler walked back to the table and next to where James was standing, Antoinette came up to me and asked to speak to me in private, as to not to disturb their work.

Once we were alone, she grinned at me. "I was wrong about James, Heather. He is indeed a charming man."

I couldn't take the suspense. "I'm glad that you see it my way, Antoinette. Now tell me," I asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement, "what happened between you two on the balcony last night?"

I thought Antoinette was going to burst with excitement. But instead, she held out her hand so I could see the ring. "HE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!"

We screamed with our girlish pleasure at the top of our lungs. Antoinette was bouncing up and down. We hugged each other, and as she settled down, she said, "We are to be wed this coming spring! Oh how gorgeous it will be!"

My smile slowly faded as I remembered something. "What did governor Swann say, about your engagement to James?"

"He sounded quite disappointed, and a little angry, but he wished us the best, anyways." Most people would be put down by Governor Swanns supposed disapproval of the wedding, but not Antoinette. From the sound of her tone, anyways.

When we walked back to where James and Cutler were, Will Turner had just arrived, and wanted to break Jack Sparrow out of prison to help save Elizabeth and Rayanna. "Mr. Murtogg," James said, not even looking up at Will, "remove this man." Mr.Murtogg grabbed Wills arm, but Will shook him off. James turned to the governor and started saying something, and Will, in a rage of fury, crashed his axe through the map and table. James turned around, and seemed un-impressed by Wills actions.

"Mr. Turner," James said, annoyed, "quit being so silly, and remember your place in this life as a blacksmith. Not a sailor, but a blacksmith." Will looked like he could hit James right about then, but made the smart decision of walking away to God knows where.


	9. pregnancy pains

I stood behind James, and watched him help prepare for the journey. They had decided which route to find the Black Pearl was the best one, and to take the Dauntless. "James," I said suspiciously," are you sure that that was a smart move?"

"And which move would that be?"

"To just dismiss Mr. Turner's idea like you did. Mr. Sparrow might have actually been able to help. And not only was it a, must I say it, dumb decision, but it was rather rude as well!"

"Heather, I am I commodore! Everyday, people think that I'm being rude when I yell at the troops!"

"James, I am a MOTHER! I can tell in a split second when you're just being plain rude! It's a mother's instinct, dear James. It comes with pregnancy. You can't deny that I have it."

James would not admit defeat. "Heather, I have a job to uphold!" He said, trying to sound standoffish.

"So which is more important here, James?" I said, my hormones going wild," Your job, or being nice to people?" James didn't say anything. "You need to choose a side, James. That is what life is about."

James was about to reply when a soldier rushed up on us. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two," the soldier said, "but we've got an emergency. Sparrow and Turner have taken over the Dauntless, and they've captured Miss Antoinette."

James looked back at me. "We will settle this later," He said before pacing alongside the soldier to the Dauntless. I smiled, knowing that I had won, before walking a yard behind James.

I caught up to James when he stopped to look at the Interceptor through his spyglass. "Lord," he said, sensing that I was there with him, "They actually did capture her." I had thought that that was a lie that the soldier had told to get James over there quicker. Once James took the spyglass away from his eye, I tried to grab it from him as he was shouting orders, but he would not let go. Two could play at that game! I bit him, which made him instantly release his grip.

As I looked through the spyglass, I could feel him glaring at me, but he couldn't say anything to me, because he was too busy giving orders to the troops. I couldn't care less. He was my brother, we had fights like these all the time, and they were always mended. All I cared about right then was what I was watching through the spyglass.

What I saw was quite odd, and yet funny. I saw Antoinette standing there with Will, yelling at him. What she was yelling at him for was almost defiantly what he had said and done to James earlier that evening. He yelled something back, and she kicked him in the knee. As he bent down to hold his knee, I couldn't help to laugh at Antoinette's attitude.

I put the spyglass down, and Cutler came up behind me. "Hello dear," He said, giving me a little peck on the cheek. "I need you to come back to the mansion with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's too hot for you to be out here in your delicate condition."

"CUTLER BECKETT!" I yelled at him, suddenly angry. "I can take care of myself, thank-you very much!" I then started to cry. "You don't trust me, do you?!?"

"Yes, yes my dear. I trust you very much! I just want to protect you is all!" He hugged me. "And besides, I need to be in a nice, quiet place so I can talk business with you."

I looked into his blue-green eyes for a second before making my decision. "Ok," I said.

"Good. Now then, there is a carriage waiting for us, so let's go."

"Oh! Wait a second, I need to do something!" I said, walking away from him and towards James, who was standing on the Dauntless. Apparently, Sparrow had tricked us all into thinking that he was going to steal the Dauntless. Although James looked stressed, I went up to him, and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Good-bye, James. The four of us will miss you."

"Good bye, Heather. Incase I do not return in time, or at all, have a safe pregnancy and delivery. And take good care of everyone."

I smiled at him. "Don't talk like that. You WILL return. I have faith in you."

"Thank-you. You had best go back to lord Beckett now, we are getting ready to go off into open seas."

I obeyed. I walked back to Cutler, and as the two of us were walking back to the carriage, I suddenly felt tired. Cutler must have noticed me battling to keep my eyes open, for he said, "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," I said, yawning. "The baby's just making me a little tired, is all." Cutler looked deep in thought when I said that. Then, he bent down, and swept me off my feet, the same way he did the day we were married.

"Cutler," I yawned again, resting my head on his shoulder, "whatever are you doing?"

"You said you were tired, so I will carry you."

"You really don't need to..."

"It's fine. You are carrying will be carrying my child in you for nine months, so why can't I carry you for fifteen minutes?"

Normally, I would have cared about what he had said, and maybe even yelled at him, but I was too tired to care. All I did, was hold on to Cutler, rest my arms on his shoulder, and close my eyes.

I must have fell asleep, because I woke up in our bedroom what seemed like just merely an hour later. I was in my nightgown. I looked down at my feet, which were now partly covered by the bump the baby had made in my stomach. And then suddenly, I felt extremely nauseous.

I got up as quickly as I could, and rushed out of our room, and down the corridor. As I did, I rushed past Cutler. "I can't talk right now, darling!" I said, as I hurridly passed him by on my way out the door, and made my way outside. I went down by the river that we had that flowed into the sea, and did what I needed to do in it.


	10. pregnancy pains part 2

I came back inside and got some water to rinse the awful flavor out of my mouth. After I did so, I noticed Cutler coming in behind me, and I turned to see him trying not to smile. "What?" I asked, smiling. "Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman with nausea?"

"I don't think so, but I know that I haven't seen a pregnant woman that's as sweet and kind as you with nausea deal with it such as you did!" By this time, he was breaking out into laughter.

"Well," I said, puffing out my chest, trying my hardest to look like the high and mightly lady that I was in Port Royal, NOT one that had just up-chucked into a river, "I was sick. And hormones and sickness come with pregnancy." I thought for a second. "On second thought, I think the sickness comes with being married to you," I said jokingly.

Cutler glared evilly at me. I wasn't the least bit imitated. "It was just a joke, darling! I would never in my life mean it when I said that." Cutler's glare didn't change. "Oh, Cutler! Don't tell me you're pregnant too! Just a second ago, you were laughing your sweet little heart out, and now you look like you would gladly bite my head off!" I glared at him playfully. "Have you been seeing a man? I don't think that the world can handle TWO pregnant Becketts, especially if one's a man!"

This time he laughed. "That last part I do agree with. Stories that my mother told me of when she was with child were legendary."

I laughed at the story of my mother-in-law, and kissed him. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, sweetie. I was just poking fun at you," I said, as I gave him a big hug. "Now what was that important business that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes," he said, walking away, and half dragging me along. We went into the sitting room where he sat down on the red velvet couch. When I snuggled down beside him, he put his arm around me, and I started to listen.

"As you already know, Misses Rayanna, Swann, and recently Miss Antoinette were captured. We suspect that Rayanna and Miss Swann were captured by the pirates that attacked Port Royal just last night."

"Yes, the maid told me that today, just before I set out for the fort."

"And as I know that you know, Antoinette was captured by Sparrow and Turner just this morning." I nodded. "So while the governor and Commodore Norrington are out searching for them, I will be left in charge."

I thought for a little bit. "Name the ups and downs," I said.

"The bad side is," he said, "is that I might be gone more often. I looked down. "The upside," he said, "is that I will be making more money."

"How much more?" I asked.

"Just about 100 more. With as much as I'll be making, we'll be able to get an earlier and better start on the baby's nursery. And, if you give birth before the governor and commodore return, then I'll be able to put down what I'm doing and, since my office is just a few paces from here, I'll be able to be there for you when you deliver. "

"Oh sweetie!" I said, glomping him. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.


	11. home sickness

On the Interceptor….

Antoinette saw Jack and Will arguing about something, and decided to intrude on their conversation. By the time that she got there, Jack had swung the sail over so it would hit Will in the ribs. Will was hanging onto the rail, which was now over the ocean, and had a few hungry sharks circling beneath him.

"Where are you taking me"! Yelled Antoinette

Jack and Will were to busy arguing to notice the pretty lady coming toward them.

"Ah! Miss Antoinette glad for ye to join us. Now where was I". Jack turned to Will who was dangling from the sails.

"Now as long as ye just hangin't there,pay attention...ye can accept that yer father was a good pirate and a good man, or

ye can't. Pirate is in yer blood boy so ye will have to square with that someday. For instance I can let ye drown-"

"Oh let him drown please"! Sneered Antoinette.

Jack looked at her then returned he back to Will. "But I can't bring the ship in Tortuga all by meself...savvy".

"Tortuga"?

"Tortuga". Jack smiled

"Not so fast". Antoinette stopped Jack from turning the wheel to let Will down. "Capitan Sparrow would you mind leaving him up there for a little longer". Antoinette smiled her charming smile.

"Certainly luv".

"You! Apologize right now"!

"For what"?

"For disrespecting my fiancée, you had no right. You better take me back to Him!" Threatened Antoinette.

"Fine I am sorry. I will be able to if you just bring me down".

"Thank you. Now, hurry up and take me back to James!"

"First luv, we have to make a stop in Tortuga."

"NO, I want James!"

"We will take ye to your bloody Norrington...later savvy"?

"NO...NOW"!

"Miss Antoinette, please we have to find Elizabeth". Pleaded Will

"Humph! I don't care about her...I want to find Rayanna and go back to James!"

"We will when we find Elizabeth, Miss Rayanna is with her as well".

"Fine"! Antoinette stormed off to the Capitan's quarters, of course James's Quarters...

In the Captains Quarters, Antoinette saw that everything in it (which was James's) was not touched. She went to his desk. The beautifully carved and painted desk had a few papers on it. Antoinette went to sit down at it, her being his fiancée, and saw a picture on the desk. She picked the picture up, and started to cry at what she saw. It was a picture of James, Cutler, Rayanna, Heather, and herself when they were all children. She put the picture in her pocket for safe keeping, and so she could see it whenever she wanted to.

"Oh my loved ones," She said in between sobs, "Will I ever see you again?"

**Author's note**

**How heartbreaking! Poor Antoinette. I want to thank Dutchess Norrington for her help with this story. I couldn't do it without her! **


	12. doctors appointment

_The next morning…._

I awoke next to my beloved who was still sleeping peacefully. I looked down at my feet, only to realize that they had disappeared behind my stomach which seemed to have grown at least two inches since the night before. I had to go to an appointment with the towns' doctor, Dr. Keybirth, today, so I should be able to know why I was growing so fast.

After much trial and error, I had gotten up out of bed. I went to pick out a maternity dress that my friends from other countries that had already been pregnant sent me. I picked out one that had a rose in the middle of the breasts, was fluffed out at the shoulders, yet form-fitting around the arms, and was in a frosty blue color, my favorite.

I went downstairs, and asked the maids to draw me a bath. When the left, cook handed me a plate filled with smoked ham, sausage, and eggs. "This breakfast looks so delicious, oh I'm starving!" I told her. She smiled. "'Tis the least I could do, miss! After all, you are eating for two!"

I was right. The steamy, smoky flavor tasted great with the salty taste of the eggs. As I swallowed the last bite of my breakfast, I felt a tiny kick in my stomach. It was the first time I had felt the baby kick! As a butler took my plate to the kitchen, I went into the bedroom, where Cutler was still sleeping.

I walked over to him and shook him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hello, gorgeous. How are you two doing today?"

"Great! And guess what…. I felt the baby kick for the first time just a few minutes ago!" Cutler was wide awake now. "You felt it kick! For the first time!" He said grinning from ear-to-ear. I nodded, still smiling. Just then, I felt another little kick. "Here," I said, grabbing his hands, and placing them on my belly, "just focus on what you're feeling."

Cutler closed his eyes lightly, and concentrated. As he did, the baby kicked. Cutler smiled, feeling it. "It's not quite hard enough to really feel yet," he said, taking his hands off me, "but I defiantly felt!"

"It was magical, wasn't it?" I asked sincerely.

"Yes." Cuter looked at me a second. "You're glowing," he said. "And I could hear a motherly tone in your voice."

"I smiled, and said, "Thank-you. Now I really must go. I have a doctor's appointment today, and the maids, I'm sure, already have my bath drawn." With that, I got my dress, and went into the bathroom where I saw the large marble tub filled with water.

When I came in, the maids left, shutting the door behind me, letting me have a bit of privacy. I undressed, and made sure that the soap was right beside where I would be, put a towel around me, and then called a maid in to help me into the tub. She held my hand as I sat down, and then left for a little bit, promising to come back in when I was ready to get out.

After scrubbing, and rinsing, the maid came back in to help me up and out of the tub, and then helped me into my underwear and dress after I had toweled off. As she buttoned up the back of the dress, I couldn't help but love how baggy it felt on me.

I came out of the bathroom with my dress on, and my hair curled and in a loose bun that had a rose that matched the color of my dress in it, a few curls resting on my shoulders. I was going to be late, so the maid and I rushed out to the carriage. The doorman helped me in, and then we were on our way. Since Cutler had temporarily received the title of governor, he could not attend the appointment with me.

While in the front room of the doctor's house, an older woman came out to greet me. "Hello, milady," the woman said, shaking my hand. I stood up, and shook her hand back.

"Good morning, Mrs.Keybirth," I said, smiling.

"What an honor it is to be helping Lord Beckett's lovely wife with the delivery of their first child!"

"Think nothing of it, Mrs.Keybirth. And you can call me Heather."

"Okay then, Heather," Mrs. Keybirth said, nodding at me. "Has anything out of the ordinary been going on?"

"Well, I've been growing faster than I think most women do when they're expecting."

"Ok then," Mrs.Keybirth said, coming over to me, "Come into this room. I'll help you get that lovely dress off, and then I'll see if there's any problem."

_Later that day….._

I got in the carriage feeling confused and scarred and a little happy. There was nothing wrong with me, thank god, but Mrs.Keybirth said that there was something odd going on with the baby. Something Cutler and I would have to deal with mostly by ourselves. I had told the doorman to take me to Cutler's office, because I needed to speak with him immediately. Once we arrived at the destination, the doorman helped me out, and I went inside the building.

Once I was just outside his office, I knocked on the door, and heard him say, "Come in." I entered, and saw my husband at his desk, looking through some papers. Once he saw me, he sprang up from his chair, and went over to help me take a seat. I was much thankful for his assistance, because I felt I was going to pass out.

"How did the doctor's appointment go, dear?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well, no. Kind of, "I said, not really knowing what to say. "Cutler, sit down," I said. He sat down on the seat facing me. "Cutler," I said, swallowing my nerves, "We're having twins."


	13. more big news

"We're having what?"

"Twins. We're having twins, Cutler!" I said, excitedly. I half-expected him to faint again, but he surprised me.

"We're having twins, Heather!" He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, I know! You're happy about this?"

"Yes, of course! Aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm totally excited! But, just when you found out that we were having ONE baby, you fainted, but now that you find out that we're having two, you're practically jumping up and down in your seat!"

"Well," He said, leaning over and giving my belly two kisses, "having twins means double the kisses, double the 'I love you's', and double the fun!"

I grinned. "I never really thought of it that way. Oh! This calls for a celebration!" I said, patting the lump in me that the twins made.

"Yes…" Cutler thought for a moment. "How about a ball?"

I smiled instantly. "That's a great idea, sweetie! We'll hold a ball, tomorrow night!"

"It will be done just as you like it, my sweet."

We gave each other a little peck. "I'll be right back," Cutler said, excusing himself, and leaving me for a second. He returned, holding two pieces of fine china, one filled with punch, the other with champagne. He gave me the one with punch in it, and kept the other for himself.

He raised his glass, and said, "To our children. May they always be safe." My glass clanged against his, and then we drank. I suddenly had a deep lust for him.

We stood up, breast to breast, and kissed. I gladly welcomed his tongue into my mouth, and he welcomed my tongue into his. As his hand caressed my hair, and the other my lower back; my hand caressed his lower back, and the other his bum.

After a minute or two, we heard a knock on the door. We broke apart, and Cutler said to the person waiting outside the door, "Just a second."

We stood there, still hugging each other. "Remember Cutler, the fact that we're expecting twins is our secret until tomorrow. Dr.Keybirth said that she would keep the secret also. And, when you get home tonight, we'll celebrate more when we're in bed."

"Okay," Cutler said to me, with a hint of lust in his voice as we broke apart. Then, he turned to the doorway, and said, "Come in." A young army man entered, and stood there, looking shy.

"I was just saying good-bye to my wife and child," Cutler said. The army man nodded, and minded his own business.

Cutler and I said our good-byes, and then Cutler bent down. "bye-bye, in there!" he said, kissing and rubbing my stomach with both hands. Both of the babies kicked his hands, and I laughed. "We'll see you tonight, sweetie!" I told him, walking out the door.


	14. tortuga

At Tortuga…

Antoinette, Jack, and Will all got off of the Interceptor. "Ugh," Antoinette said, wrinkling her nose, "Jack, you LIVED here?"

"Aye. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful a rat's bum!" Antoinette said, trying not to throw up due to the stench.

"Look at it this way, lass. If every man lived in a town like Tortuga, no man would be sober. In fact," Jack said, twirling around to look at Antoinette, "It would be quite humorous to watch if your bloody fiancée-"

"Commodore Norrington," Antoinette interrupted.

"Aye, Norrington, were to have a drink or two here. Or ten."

Antoinette smacked Jack across the face. Jack turned to Will. "Not sure I deserved that," he said.

"You did!" Antoinette yelled at him. "Commodore Norrington would never come to a run down, reeking with odor, dust cloth town like this! Let alone get drunk!"

"Calm down, lass," Jack said, waving his hands in front of him. "'Twas just a joke."

"Well Jack," Antoinette said sarcastically, "You forgot the punch line."

"Touché, my aristocratic friend," Jack said. He suddenly stopped in front of a pigsty, with a man sleeping on top of the pigs. Jack got two buckets full of water, handed one to Will, and splashed the other on the sleeping man.

"Curse ya for breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled waking up. He stared at Jack for a second. "Mother's love, Jack. 'Tis it really you?"

"As I'll ever be, Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs stood up, and took Antoinette's hand, and kissed it. "Well, Jack," Antoinette said, looking at Jack, "at least one man in this odor attracting town has a little bit of gentlemen qualities in him."

"And who be this fine young lass?" asked Mr. Gibbs, smiling up at Antoinette.

"This be Miss Antoinette Davenport. Now lad, ye don't want to go and get yer self killed, this is Commodore Norrington's bonny lass," Jack said.

"Commodore Norrington, eh?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Antoinette nodded. Mr. Gibbs shook his head, and said, "Strikes fear into the heart of many a pirate, he does."

"Aye. Now, down to business," Jack said before Antoinette could say anything. "I have a preposition for ye. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a plan of the man who did the waking."

Mr. Gibbs looked confused for a second, and then smiled and said, "Aye. I'll about do it!" Just then, Will splashed the water from the second bucket onto Mr. Gibbs.

"Blast it, I'm already awake!" Mr. Gibbs yelled.

Will remained calm. "That was for the smell."

Mr. Gibbs looked as if he were about to say something, but then stopped and nodded.

At the bar….

"Wait here," Jack said to Will and Antoinette. "Well what are we supposed to do in this dump?" Antoinette asked no one.

"I guess that there's really nothing you can do here except get drunk," Will said sarcastically, yet truthfully.

Antoinette kept looking over at Jack and Mr. Gibbs. And they seemed to be taking glances at Will, and talking about him. Finally, they both got up, and went back over to where Antoinette and Will were waiting.

"Girls," Jack said to the both of them, "get back on the ship. We're going after the Black Pearl."


	15. The ball

Everything was perfect. The dresses, the wine, the punch, the food, decorations, orchestra, weather, everything. Everything, except, my friends and brother were not here to celebrate with me.

We had silk, frosty blue tablecloths on every table, with candles on them. The candelabras were perfectly lit.

Cutler and I walked arm-in-arm into where the band was tuning up, with his hand and mine on my belly. He looked handsome in his red velvet jacket and tie, and I was wearing a blood red maternity gown the hung down from the belly. "So, I was wondering," I asked suddenly, "what would you like for baby names?"

Cutler thought for a second. "Well, for two girls, I like Emily Maxine and Carol Annemarie. And for boys, Nathaniel Joel and Joshua Mathew."

"What about a boy and a girl?"

"I like Carol Annemarie and Joshua Mathew. What about you?"

"Probably for just girls, Mariah Marian Joy and Carol Annemarie. For boys, I like Jonathan Cutler James. Since I'm due in December, frosty weather, we could call him Jack for short. You know, like Jack Frost?"

Cutler smiled slightly. "I like your choice of boy's names better than mine. Well, we've got two names chosen."

I gave a motherly smile to no one in particular. "Well, we'd best be going to greet our guests."

"Yes, let's go." Cutler led me to the front room. Twenty minutes later, just before the ball was to start, guests started coming in. After the last of some fifty guests arrived, Cutler and I broke apart. He went to mingle with his employees and friends, and me to mingle with my own acquaintances.

I went over to where some of my friends, Amber, Jessica, Ashley, Brooklyn, and Elizabeth (a different Elizabeth) were standing. Immediately, they all started commenting on how large I had grown in just a short amount of time. They had all had children, and knew everything about pregnancy.

"So," Elizabeth asked, grinning, "do you know why you're growing so fast?"

"I do, but I'm not telling until just after dinner."

They all sighed. "But, the baby did the cutest thing the other day!"

"What did it do?" Jessica asked.

"After I finished a delicious breakfast yesterday, I felt it kick for the fist time just after I swallowed the last bite!"

They all cooed, and started rubbing and patting my belly. "Did Cutler get to feel?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but it was so light that he said that he really had to concentrate on what he was feeling."

"He'll be able to feel in time," Brooklyn said, knowingly.

"Do you have any names yet?" Asked Ashley.

"Yes, we both like Jonathan Cutler James for a boy and Carol Annemarie for a girl."

"I love the names!" Ashley exclaimed. "Where did you get the inspirations for those particular names?"

"I don't know where he came up with Carol Annemarie, but I liked it. And as for Jack's, I of course named his middle names after his father and uncle, and I thought that since I'm due during frosty weather, we could have a son named after Jack Frost."

They all nodded. Cutler came over to us, nodded 'hello' to them, and wrapped an arm around my middle. "Shall we go to the dining room, ladies?" He asked coolly. We all nodded, and followed him.

We had a dinner of punch for you know who, wine for the rest of the others, roast beef, vegetables, dinner rolls, and mashed potatoes and gravy. We were about to move on to the cake when I decided it was time. Cutler and I stood up, and I banged on my glass a few times, which got everyone's attention.

"Thank-you," I said. "Now, I've been getting questioned all evening on why I have gotten so big, in such a short amount of time. Well the truth is," I said, smiling widely and hugging Cutler close to my side, "I'm having twins!" The guests clapped, and then started to murmur. It was VERY rare for a woman in Port Royal to have twins, so I couldn't help but feel special.

"Now I would like to dedicate my toast to Lord Beckett, because, lets face it, when he does something, he REALLY does it!"

The crowd giggled, and raised their glasses to mine. "To Cutler," they all said, and drunk.

Two hours later, as they were leaving, we received tons of congratulations, and also best wishes for not only the twins and us; but for James, Antoinette, and Rayanna's return.

**Authors note**

**Hi all! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, the names, anything! Next chapter should be the one where Rayanna and Elizabeth are rescued, so stay tuned! And thanks to all for making this my most reviewed story!**


	16. Isle de Murta

Captain Barbossa had brought Elizabeth, Rayanna, and the crew to a place called Isle de Murta. Rayanna was being held hostage by Ragetti and Pintel, while Barbossa and Elizabeth stood over an open treasure chest, filled with gold medallions, like what Elizabeth owned.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa shouted, "Do you know what I'm going to do as soon as this bloody curse is lifted?" He turned to Elizabeth, and hissed, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He then took Elizabeths hand in his own, cut her palm with a knife, had her hold the medallion, and then released her grip from the cursed piece of jewelry, letting it drop into the treasure chest.

The pirates stood still, waiting for something to happen. "Did it work?" Asked Pintel. "I don't feel no different!" Barbossa rolled his eyes, and then shot at Pintel. Pintel, instead of dying, laughed, and said, "He shot me!"

Barbossa turned Elizabeth to face him. "You, maid, was your father William Turner?!?"

Elizabeth glared at him, and said no. Barbossa hit her, and she passed out, and rolled down the hill of treasure over by the water. Rayanna waited until the pirates were distracted with fighting and turning against each other, and then went over by Elizabeth. As soon as she got down by Elizabeth, she saw something come out of the water in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rayanna as she saw Will helping Elizabeth up.

Meanwhile Barbossa was questioning the whole crew to where Elizabeth could have gone.

"I came to save you two". Will hissed. "Now go hurry, before they see us."

Will, Rayanna, and Elizabeth hurried to the long boat to go back to the Interceptor. Once the were aboard they were surrounded by the anxious crew.

"Where's Jack"? Asked Gibbs

"Fell behind". Will simply stated as he helped Elizabeth below deck. Antoinette was below deck in her gloomy state, hating life because James was not with her.

"Miss Davenport!" Elizabeth beamed. "What are you doing here"?

"I was kidnapped by Sparrow, when Norrington was to busy trying to save you!" Antoinette yelled and hurried up to the deck.

Rayanna was by the railing and turned to see Antoinette crying. "Antoinette"!

"Rayanna!" Antoinette beamed at the sight of her, they embraced each other. "I'm so happy to see you! And guess what!" Antoinette gleamed.

"What?"

Antoinette could barley contain her smile. "I'm getting married," she said in a soft voice.

Rayanna gasped. "Heather and I both knew that you would make a great couple! When's the wedding?"

"This spring."

Just then, Mr. Gibbs came up between them, shouting orders to the rest of the crew. "What's happening?" Antoinette asked him.

"The Black Pearl," Mr. Gibbs panted, "she's gaining on us."

Rayanna and Antoinette both gasped, but kept themselves together. They looked over the side of the ship and saw that Mr. Gibbs was right, the Black Pearl was gaining on them, and fast. As Will came up and started giving orders, Rayanna and Antoinette both went to get guns to fight with.

"No no," Mr.Gibbs said, trying to take the guns away. "It's frightful bad luck to have a woman fight, let alone two."

"Would you rather have a woman fight, or go down to pay Davy Jones's locker a visit?" Rayanna asked, clutching her gun. Mr.Gibbs stood still for a second, before walking away, giving orders to the crew. Rayanna and Antoinette beamed, knowing that they had won.


	17. it's time

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Your reviews always keep me going! Keep it up! I also wanted to point out that, in the story, I was really about 4 months along when I told everyone the news.My mistake! Anyways, you guys didn't come here to hear me monologing. So, on with the story!

It had been almost a month since the last time that I had seen James, Antoinette, or Rayanna. And during that month, I had grown tremendously. I sat on the couch in the parlor one day, reading while some of the maids fanned me. It was about lunch time, and Cutler was away at work.

I was reading, 'The Tale of Despereanx.' I was at the part where poor little Despereanx's mum said adieu to her son as he was being led to the dungeon when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. One of the maids got up, and got the door. I went back to my book.

'Let me speak to him! He is my son!" Antoinette the mouse mother told the guards as they led Despereanx away to the dungeon.'

I looked up, and saw the maid standing over me with a large grin on her face, holding an envelope. I thanked her, and took the envelope, and almost screamed with delight. It was from James.

"Thank-you all for your lovely company, but I must be off," I said as the maids helped me push myself up off the couch. "You may all go on break while I am gone." I tucked the envelope into my pocket, and rushed out the door.

I let myself into the front room of Cutler's office. I said hello to the guards and went off down the hall. As I was jogging down the hall, I run into Cutlers assistant, Mr. Mercer. My enlarged stomach crashed into him, and we all (all being the twins, Mercer, and I) tried to catch our balance.

"I'm so sorry," I told him as I swayed back and forth, the twins seeming to add extra gravity to me. "'Tis no problem, lady Beckett," Mercer said as he steadied me.

"Thank-you," I said as I caught my breath. It was strange; I felt a funny pain in my lower stomach. "Mercer," I said, clutching my stomach and panting, "fetch lord Beckett for me. Tell him," I gave a push as a strong contraction came, "tell him that it's time." As soon as I finished my sentence, I had a contraction so strong that I had to sit down on the floor.

Mercer did as I requested, and within a minute, the two of them returned. Cutler helped me up, all the time saying, "It'll be okay honey, it'll be okay." But if you looked into his eyes, you could tell that he was scared to death about what would happen. We all knew I wasn't due for another two to three months.

At the doctor's office

I had been showed into a private room, where I got out of my clothes and lay down on the bed while Dr. Keybirth crowded around my legs, checking to see if she could see one the the babies coming. Each time it was a no.

In the front room, Cutler and Mercer waited. Cutler sat there wringing his fingers, while Mercer looked around the room for something to look at. There wasn't much, the place being pretty much just a log cabin.

Every now and then, they would take turns going up to the door, checking to hear if there was any hint of a baby being born. Nothing. When Cutler went up to the door for the fifth time, he listened, and then kicked the wooden floor. He turned around, and walked back to his chair.

He glared at the floor for a few seconds. "I can't take it anymore," Cutler told Mercer in a wobbly voice. "I could loose them. They could all be dying right now, and I won't be able to do anything about it." As he said that, he felt a sorrow and fear filled tear roll down his cheek.

Mercer, for once in his life, felt sorry for another. "It will be alright. Heather has had a perfectly safe pregnancy up 'till now."

Just as he said that, Dr. Keybirth came out. "Boys," she said smiling calmly, "Lady Beckett and the babies are all fine."

Mercer gave Cutler a friendly, 'told ya so,' smile. Cutler gave a sigh of relief. "Lady Beckett was jogging over to your office, Lord Beckett, to give you a letter, and the jogging triggered a false alarm."

Cutler suddenly felt annoyed. "May I see her?" He asked, trying to keep his temper.

"I am afraid not," Dr. Keybirth said. "She is asleep right now, and I want her to get her rest. She should be home by night fall."

Cutler nodded. "Come now, Mr. Mercer. We shall return to my office. I have a meeting to attend."

"Right away, Lord Beckett," Mercer said, sensing that there would be tension that night between Lord and Lady Beckett.


	18. Stranded

The Black Pearl won. They captured Jack, Rayanna, Antoinette, Elizabeth, the crew, everything. Everything, except for Will, who was still on the Dauntless, looking for the medallion that Elizabeth lost.

"If any one of you even thinks the word, 'Parlay,'" Pintel said, point a gun at each one of the prisoners as they stood on deck, "I'll you strung up by your guts!" Rayanna didn't care, or hear, anything he was saying. All she cared about was that she finally got to stand by the love of her life, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Just then, they all heard a loud noise in the distance, and turned to see the Dauntless explode. "Will…," Elizabeth whispered unbelieving that her closest friend had died right before her very eyes. She lunged at Barbossa and attacked him, but failed at hurting him. Barbossa was about to hit her back when a voice came from over by the masts.

"Barbossa!" The voice said. They all turned to see Will Turner, hanging onto the masts. "Leave her alone!"

"And what if I don't?" Barbossa asked, in a beat that manner.

Will held a gun under his chin. "Don't do anything stupid!" Jack seemed to whisper to Will.

"Or I will shoot the trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker for eternity!"

Barbossa and his crew looked at Will like he was crazy. Why should they care about wether or not a common whelp shot himself because of love? "Who are ye?" Barbossa questioned, stepping up to Will.

"My name is Will Turner. I am Bootstrap Bill Turner's only child."

Pirates around them all gasped. "He's the spitten' image of 'ole bootstrap himself, he is!" one said.

"Name your requests, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Well duh, we already know that. Anything else?"

"The crew and ladies are not to be harmed!"

Barbossa looked around at the new prisoners. "Agreed," he said.

An hour later, Antoinette, Rayanna, Elizabeth, and Jack were all about to be stranded on an island. Together.

"Barbossa you liar!" Will shouted as a pirate held him captive, "You promised that they would go free!"

"Aye, I did," Barbossa said in a sneaky voice, "But YOU failed to specify when and where." Will could not argue with that.

Elizabeth stood up on the edge of the plank. She had given the dress that Barbossa had given her back, and was left in her bodice. She stood on the edge, looking into the vast waters.

"Too long!" yelled Bo Sun. He shook the plank until Elizabeth fell off the plank and into the cold ocean water. Next came Antoinette, who, not wanting to be shook off the plank, jumped right in. After her came Rayanna, who sort of fell off and into the water. It was Jack's turn.

"That be the same spit of land that you made me governor last time, is it not?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"Aye. It is."

"And," Jack tried to say persuasively, "since there is to be three women, a gentleman would give another three more pistols than what he would originally give, savvy?"

"Nye. It twill be one pistol as is tradition, and you can do the favor of killing the ladies, and starving to death yourself."

With that, Barbossa threw the pistol with only one shot into the water. Jack panicked, not wanting to loose it, and dove in after it.

On the Island, all four were just walking up on the beach. "Second time that I've had to watch that wretch sail away with me ship," Jack muttered. Then he took off, the three women following him.

" But you're captain Jack Sparrow!" Antoinette yelled at Jack as they continued walking. "You've escaped the royal navy, vanished without a trace from Singapore, so are you the pirate that I have heard stories about or not?"

Jack stopped what he was doing, which at the moment was jumping up and down on a piece of land. He sighed. "Last time," he said, walking away, "last time I was here, I was here a grand total of three days, savvy? And I got off, when the Rumrunners went out of business." He lifted up the piece of land, walked down the stairway, and into a cellar like room. "We probably have your blood fiancée to thank for that, we do," Jack said, holding up bottles of Rum.

"So this is it!?!" Elizabeth asked, taking the rum. "The infamous Jack Sparrow spent three days, stranded on a beach, drinking rum.

Jack shrugged, and handed a bottle to the other two ladies, keeping one for him. "Welcome to the Caribbean," he told Elizabeth.

Authors note

Hello to all! I finally found time to post my new story, '39 ways to annoy Mercer,' On here! It was fun! And Now, for the random facts! A week ago today, I was given the thumbs up to Role Play Mercer on Deviantart. And then, just after that, I got playfully threatened by the person who Role plays Beckett on there. And then, after THAT, my dad took my little cousin and I to see Alvin and the Chipmunks. Haha! Told you it was random!!!!


	19. Marital Drama

It was near 10:00 that evening. I, knowing that Cutler and the maids were all probably asleep or in bed, quietly let myself in the door, and crept quietly up the stairs to our bedroom. Sure enough, the light was out and the door was slightly open.

I quietly let myself in, and started looking for my nightgown in the dark. "You missed supper," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Cutler standing in the balcony doorway, the moonlight highlighting his eyes.

"I know I did," I said, quietly, "I stopped in at the bakers and had a dinner of bread and cake."

Cutler clenched his jaw tightly. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you jog when you're five months along with twins?!?" He asked in a snarling whisper.

I felt my blood boil. "I wanted to show you a letter," I snarled back at him.

He started to pace back and forth in front of me. "Isn't that just dandy," He asked in annoyed and angry voice. "You received a letter, and decided to sacrifice the twins just so you could show me you stupid little letter! How dim-witted can you get, woman?"

I couldn't take it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall. "Listen to me, Cutler Mathew Beckett II," I said in a harsh whisper. "For one, I wouldn't sacrifice my family's lives for anything in the world. I was not thinking clearly. For two, that stupid little letter is from James, who has been doing something honorable instead of staying at home and yelling over the stupidest of things! And for three, you have no right to call me dim-witted! I am carrying your children, I take help take care of you, and I have a reputation in Port Royal as the commodore's sister AND as Lady Beckett! Do not even dare think that I need the stress of being called dim-witted by my children's father!"

Cutler just glared evilly at me. I clenched my jaw, and released him. "I can see I am not wanted here, Lord Beckett," I said walking to the doorway, grabbing my nightgown. "I will go to a friends house to stay the night." I turned and saw him looking at me with a look that said, "Go away."

"I would suggest you go to bed now, you selfish little worm," I snarled at him. "The covers will do good for your cold heart." I stomped out, slamming the door behind me. I was ready to leave the house when our maid, Helen, spoke up. "Evening, Lady Beckett," She said sweetly. "Where are you off to?"

"To Mercer's house. Everyone else is gone visiting family for Christmas. I need to stay the night with a friend."

"Very well then. I'm glad that Lord Beckett, the twins, and you are all alright."

"Well," I said, a little shaken from the fight, "The twins and I are. Goodnight, Helen."

"Goodnight lady Beckett." After she said that, I went outside, closing the door behind me.

I walked through the streets, observing the peaceful night life of Port Royal. It seemed so sad and quiet with Will gone, there was not as much banging from the blacksmith shop.

When I arrived at the decently sized mansion, I was happy to see that the lights were still on. I climbed up the marble stairs that led to the door, thinking all the time that my husband paid better that what I thought he did.

I tapped lightly on the door, which was immediately answered by a servant. "Good evening, Lady Beckett," he said, curtsying.

"Good evening. I am here to see Master Mercer."

" I will tell him that you wish to see him. And do come in, Lady Beckett."

I did as I was told. "Thank-you. And please, for right now, call me Miss Norrington."

"As you wish." With that, he disappeared into another room.

I rubbed my stomach, and looked around the well polished room.

"Good evening, Lady Beckett," I heard mercer say from behind me.

"Good evening," I said, curtsying like a good lady should. "And please, call me Miss. Norrington for right now."

"Okay, but what happened?"

I sighed, and tried to think of the right words. "Lord Beckett and I got in our first real fight tonight."

Authors note

Thanks to all who reviewed last night! I was getting more and more reviews last night for this story, and my new '39 ways to annoy Mercer' story. Woah. So much drama in this chapter! I think I did a pretty good job getting Beckett into character, what about you guys? If i don't update this week, then, Merry Christmas!!!


	20. Avast me hearties, yo ho!

"Avast me 'earties, Yo Ho!" Rayanna and Jack sang drunkly as they danced around the fire. Antoinette and Elizabeth sat by the ocean. Antoinette slipped her shoes off, and let her feet crawl into the ocean. She was thinking of James, and started to cry, wondering if her beloved and her would ever be together. Elizabeth saw Antoinette's tear stained face in the moonlight, and decided to make conversation.

"So," Elizabeth started, "how is everyone doing at Port Royal?"

Antoinette nodded, her heart still heavy. "Fine. Busy. James' and my own wedding plans are well underway."

Elizabeth looked over at Antoinette curiously. "James? James Norrington?"

"Yes. We're getting married this spring. That is, if he ever comes for me."

Elizabeth was shocked. He asked her to marry him not but a month ago, didn't he. Still she acted happy for Antoinette. "Congratulations," She said, putting on a smile. "Are you looking forward to having two ready-made nieces and or nephews?"

It was Antoinette's turn to be confused. "Two? What do you mean?"

"When Barbossa made port to gather supplies, I heard talk that Lady Beckett was expecting twins."

Antoinette couldn't help but smile. She was to be the aunt of perhaps the only twins in Port Royal! She was going to go over to tell Rayanna the news, but saw that Rayanna was busy with Jack. Jack and her were rolling around on the sand, making out.

"Never mind," Antoinette told herself. "She's too drunk right now. I'll tell her in the morning." With that, Antoinette sat herself under a palm tree, and fell right to sleep.

Hours later, when the sun was just beginning to rise, Antoinette's eye lids fluttered open. She saw Elizabeth scurring around, grabbing all of the food and supplies and set it in a pile. Then, after digging around in the pile, Elizabeth found a match, and set the whole pile on fire. Antoinette freaked out and then went over to try and talk some sense into the woman.

"The smoke will reach up to the clouds. And with the Royal Navy searching for You, Rayanna, and myself, they will see it, and come rescue us," Elizabeth said, as she threw a jar of rum into the burning pile. Antoinette and her both ducked as the pile exploded, and then noticed Jack and Rayanna running up to see what was going on. They both stared at Antoinette and Elizabeth.

Rayanna gaped at the two of them. "You're mad!" she told them quietly.

"If I wasn't, this would probably never work," Elizabeth said, throwing a palm leaf in.

"You two!" Jack said, pointing to the two of them, "Ye burnt all the food, the shade, and the rum!"

Antoinette walked back, and got a jar of rum. "Yes, Jack, the rum is gone," She said, as she threw the rum into the pile.

"But why is the rum gone!"

"One," Elizabeth said, walking up to him, "It is a vile drink. And two, the entire Royal Navy is out searching for Antoinette, Rayanna, and I. There are very little chances that they will be able to miss us when they see the smoke."

Jack took his gun out and pointed it at Elizabeth, but put it down, not wanting to waste his one shot, and then walked away.

"What's wrong with you?" Rayanna asked Antoinette coldly. "You're so absorbed with getting back to James, that you helped burn all the food! Now, thanks to you and Miss Swann, we will all perish!"

Antoinette kept her cool, and looked out at the horizon. "Do you still think we will perish, Rayanna?"

Rayanna followed Antoinette's gaze, and saw white sails. She shook her head. "Your plan actually worked," she told Elizabeth.

"My plans usually work," Elizabeth said, grinning with delight at the sails, "It's just that no one's ever there to witness it."

Author's note

Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on my new story, Christmas at the Caribbean! Anyways, hope you enjoy the update, and hope you all had a merry Christmas!


	21. Apologies accepted

"And then," I said, wiping my eyes with my handkerchief, "I came here." Mercer nodded as he listened to my story.

"Well Miss Norrington, "he said, shifting, "I understand why you wanted to show him your letter, but I also understand why he got so mad."

"Exactly who's side are you on, Mr. Mercer?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Neither. But he does care. That's probably the whole reason why he got mad."

"Why?"

Mercer took a drink of his wine, and said, "Because he was scared. He actually started crying a little in the doctors office today while you were in false labor. He thought that he was going to loose the three of you."

I instantly felt horrible for saying those things to Cutler, but didn't show it. "Mr. Mercer, you don't think that it's un-proper that I was at your house without my husband, do you?"

Mercer instantly looked down, and blushed, catching on to what I was saying. "No," he said quietly. "You have feelings for Lord Beckett, and I have feelings for someone else."

I had never known this about him. "Really? For whom? I swear not to tell," I said, crossing my heart.

"For your friend, Rayanna."

I was taken a back. "Rayanna? Really? She's nothing like you!"

Mercer smiled, the first time I saw him do so. "Love is strange like that, isn't it, Miss Norrington? Complete with twists and turns in its many branches."

"That it is. But it is a wonderful thing, love. The thing that a man and woman share with each other." I felt a flutter in my stomach, signaling that one of the twins was awake, and that gave me an idea. "Mr. Mercer, come here, quick." He came over to where I was sitting. "Feel," I said, looking down at my tummy. He pressed his hand against my stomach, and waited for a second. It was so weird, the feeling of a man's hand on me that did not belong to Lord Beckett. After a second or two, one of the babies gave his hand a sharp kick.

He grinned widely, slowly taking his hand back. "Magical," he said under his breath. "Utterly magical." As soon as he said that, there was a knock at the door. Mercer got up to answer it, and a minuet later, came back, with Beckett following him. Cutler and I stood in front of each other, barley getting up the nerve to look at each other.

Mercer excused himself to go upstairs, leaving Cutler and I alone. I told him thank-you for letting me stay there, and bid him good-night. I opened my mouth to say something, but Cutler spoke instead, saying words I would never expect to hear from him.

"Heather, I'm sorry." He grabbed me, pulled me into a kiss, and then continued. "I was wrong. I was scarred, was all. Scarred that I would loose the three of you. Scarred that I would have to go to bed alone."

I shifted lustfully as he said that. "None the less, the day that we were up at the alter," He said, "I made a commitment to you that I would be there for you, through good times and bad. I did not fulfill that commitment today. You made a mistake, and I accept that. But after you went through, which must have been a lot scarier and painful than what I went through; I had no right to scold you."

"I accept your apology. If anything would happen to you that I felt you could have controlled, god forbid, I would have done the same exact thing. And I'm sorry for grabbing you, and for calling you those terrible names. I should not have been so brain-less, and realized that you were scolding me out of love."

"I deserved every name you called me, Heather. And, I rather liked it, even though it hurt, when you grabbed me. It reminded me of our wedding night." Then, leaning in close to him, I whispered, "But if you want to relive more of our wedding night, we shall go home."

A smile slowly crept across his face. We shall," he whispered back, taking my arm in his. We walked out the door and into the carriage together, hugging each other the entire way home.

When we got home, I picked out a scrawny little night gown, and went into our bathroom to change. When I got out, I saw Cutler standing by the balcony door, looking out at the sea, the moonlight reflecting beautifully off of his pale shoulders. I saw he had no shirt on, which made my hormones go wild. I sat down on the bed and looked at him for a short while, before he finally spoke up.

"One thing I love about when we fight, Heather," He said, turning and walking towards me, "is that I always want you more when we make up."With that, he knelt down before me, took off my slippers, and started planting kisses on my leg. Soon, he was lying in bed with me, as we accepted each others apologies, our own way.

Authors note

Oh, wow! So much lust in this chapter! Thank-you to my faithful reviewers! Without you, I would have never wrote this many chapters. Tell me who you support more; Mercer/Rayanna, or Rayanna/Jack.


	22. reunion

Antoinette, Rayanna, Jack, and Elizabeth all boarded the Interceptor. As soon as Antoinette took her first step onto the ship, she heard someone behind her..

"Excuse me, miss," said the deep, velvety voice. Antoinette twirled around to meet the voices owner, and smiled with delight at who it was.

"James!" Antoinette said, as Her's and James' eyes met. He grabbed her arms, and they kissed with all of the love they could possibly muster. Love that they had been holding in for more than a month.

"I missed you so much, my darling Antoinette," James said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I missed you more than you could even imagine," Antoinette said, planting kisses on his neck. "Oh, the nights that I've cried my self to sleep over you, wanting to hold and kiss you."

"As I did, my love." With that, they kissed again, until Elizabeth came up.

"You couldn't even wait one day for me to say yes to your marriage proposal?!? Elizabeth said, glaring at James. James braced himself, and held tight onto Antoinette's hand.

"You did not love me, Elizabeth. I did not want to force you into a marriage that you did not want to be in."

Elizabeth turned to Governor Swann. "Father, say something! You wanted the commodore and me to marry just as much as he did!" She pointed at James as she said this.

Governor Swann sighed, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I tried to talk him out of doing so, but his mind is made up. There is nothing we can do now."

"There was nothing you could do about it before!" Antoinette snarled. "If you think that Commodore Norrington's and my own marital plans are in your care, you're undecidedly wrong." With that, Antoinette stomped off to the captains' quarters, pushing past anyone that was un-lucky enough to be in her way. Governor Swann was outraged at her manners, she knew. It did not bother her. He deserved it after trying to wreck her future. Antoinette started to cry, partly because she was happy that she was reunited with James and was closer to getting home, partly because she was mad at governor Swann at trying to wreck her betrothal to James, and partly because of PMS.

After she calmed down, there came a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, with her voice still wobbly. James came in, his head hung low. "Hello," he said, sadly.

"Hello," Antoinette said, quietly.

"I do hope you're not mad at me," James said, reaching into his pocket.

"I'm not," Antoinette said, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she walked over to James and hugged him. "I'm just mad that governor Swann would try such a dirty trick as trying to talk you out of our betrothal to each other."

"As am I, Antoinette. But to each his own. If governor Swann does not want us to wed, that's his problem. There's nothing he can do about the fact that I love you more than I did Elizabeth, and want to spend the rest of my days with you in holy matrimony."

"Really?" Antoinette looked lovingly into his dark green eyes.

"Really. Antoinette, since the holiday season is approaching so quickly, I wanted to give you this." James dug further into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful necklace, with a starfish in the middle of it, and various little seashells surrounding it.

"James," Antoinette whispered as she held the gorgeous gift in the palm of her hand, "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" She tried it on, and realized that it fit perfectly. "Thank-you, I love it."

"I'm glad you do. I wanted to give it to you before I go away tonight."

Antoinette's world froze. "Why are you going away?" She asked him, not wanting to relive the last, horrible month she spent without him.

"Mr. Turner is being held captive on the Black Pearl. Miss Swann persuaded me to go and rescue him along with the rest of the Navy."

"I-I understand, James," Antoinette stuttered. "You have my heart and best wishes."

James nodded, and then started to walk back to the door. As he did, Antoinette made her mind up that she could not live without holding him right this second. "James!" She yelled after him, as she threw herself on him. She and He kissed eachother as passionately as they could, until they heard someone at the door. "I must be off… Antoinette," James said, slowly breaking away from her. After he left, leaving Antoinette alone in his quarters, Antoinette stood there, feeling her lips with her fingers. "How could I," Antoinette thought to herself, "How did I live this past month without his lips against my own? How did I live without him right beside me at every second?"

She sat down in the corner; took out the picture of James, Heather, Cutler, Rayanna, and herself as children, and then remembered something. Instantly, she got up, and rushed out of the room to find James. He was just about to get on the long boat along with Sparrow when she reached him. "James, wait!" She told him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Your sister," Antoinette started as she caught her breath, "Heather, your sister, is expecting twins this spring."

"Twins! How wonderful!" James marveled.

"Commodore!" Yelled Jack from behind them.

"I bid you farewell, Antoinette," James said, as he got onto the boat, and sailed off.

"Farewell, James!" Antoinette called after him. She looked over and saw Rayanna, who was watching the boats sail away, with a longing look on her face. Antoinette took out the picture again, and walked over to Rayanna. "Rayanna, look at this," Antoinette said, showing her the picture.

Rayanna looked at it, and smiled. "Time have changed, haven't they?"

"Yes," Antoinette said. "And somewhat for the better." She looked at the photograph again, and marveled at it. How much they had all changed since then. They had all gotten much older, yes, but she ment relationship wise. James and her, who used to hate each other, were now excitedly awaiting marriage; Rayanna had fallen in love with her crush; and Beckett and Heather were now married and expecting twins.

"How time flies, when one spends it with friends," Rayanna said, holding back sentimental tears. Indeed, she was right.

Authors note

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and thank you to Dutchess Norrington for her help on this chapter. Remember, everyones help is always appreciated!


	23. Cutler! You forgot something!

I woke up the next day, while Cutler was still beside me, sleeping peacefully. He had fallen asleep with his arm over my own, his breast brushing against my back.

I rested my hand on the side of my stomach, hoping that the twins had gotten sleep even after the eventful night their father and mother had. As I put my hand on my stomach, I hear Cutler moan. "Morning beautiful," he said sleepily. I turned over to him. "Good morning, sexy." I gave him a kiss, smiled at him.

"Did you still want to show me that letter, or do you want me to persuade you?"

I thought a little bit. "I'm listening," I said, hoping for more. He gave me a moist kiss. "Mmmmm... I'm listening, intently," I told him. I got up, put my robe on, and went into the bathroom to where my dress, the one that I thought I went into labor in, was laying. I brought the dress back into our bedroom, and dug in the pockets until I felt the paper against my fingers. I crawled back into bed, not bothering to cover myself, for now I felt hot. I opened the letter, and read it out loud.

Dear Heather,

I hope you, Lord Beckett, and the baby are all fine. I am, so far, and so is the rest of the crew. There has been no word from anyone that we met when we made port concerning Elizabeth, Rayanna, or dear Antoinette. I trust she told you about our betrothal. Funny, isn't it, how much people can change? The child versions of her and I would, without a doubt, gag if they heard that they were to marry in the future. I must be off, and I do wish to see the three of you soon.

Best wishes,

James

November 5, 1776

I finished and re-folded the letter "He has a point," I said, almost in a whisper. "About how much two people can change. If you and I, the childhood versions of us, were to find out about us getting married and later, pregnant, how would you react?"

Cutler thought for a second. "Well, I'd probably be very excited, because I got to live my dreams of marrying and starting a family with you, and I'd be even more excited to find out that you were the one to carry and help raise my children instead of some other woman."

I was crying for some reason. "Oh, darling! I'm glad that I'm carrying your children, and not some other mans! I would not want them to be anyone else's but yours."

We had just begun to kiss, when a maid knocked lightly on our door, but we were too busy kissing, that we did not hear, and did not reply. Since we did not reply, the maid figured that we were still asleep, and came in to give us our wake-up call. Only did we stop kissing when the maid, who was standing in front of our bed, coughed. We looked up at her, and blushed.

"Lord Beckett," The maid said quietly, "You're going to be late." With that, the maid scurried out to let us get up and get dressed. As soon as she shut the door, Cutler flung the covers off of him, and dashed into the bathroom. I delicately got up, and began dressing myself.

I was just beginning to put my hair up, when Cutler dashed out of the bathroom, and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Bye you two!" He said hurriedly as he gave the twins a pat, and started to dash out the door. It was just then I realized that he had forgotten something important. "CUTLER!" I yelled for him as he walked down the hall. I went after him, carefully this time. I caught up to him just as he had headed out the door, and starting walking towards his office. "Cutler!" I yelled again, "You forgot something!!!" This time, he heard me, and walked back to me.

"What'd I forget?" He asked, again, hurriedly.

"Your clothes!" I tried not to blush. "You're only wearing your wig, underpants,and foot wear!"

He looked himself over, and then back up to me. "So I did," he said flatly. We noticed a couple walking up along the beach. We needed to think quickly! I got behind him, and grabbed the sides of my skirt, holding them out in front of him. "Take these," I said, "and cover yourself with them until we get back to our bedroom."

He did so, wrapping the sides of my skirt around himself like a towel. We were able to walk back into the mansion and into our bedroom, receiving odd looks from anyone we passed.

Finally, when we were in our bedroom, I kicked the door shut behind us, and he released my skirts. As he went over to the dresser and began picking out his clothes, I could contain myself no longer. I laughed my heart out. By the time that he turned to me to give me a glare, I was rolling around on our bed laughing.

"You find this funny?" Cutler asked me flatly.

"Extremely!" I said, reducing myself to giggles. I then sighed playfully. "Now if only you'd go to work like that everyday, I might be there with you more often!"

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you Heather?" Cutler asked as he put his pants on, and then started buttoning up his vest.

I thought for a second. "No, probably not."

"I thought so," he said as he pulled on his Jacket. "Well, I bid the perhaps only pregnant comedian and her children good-day."

"Good-bye, sweet cheeks!" I said as I slapped his bum playfully.

He gave me a dry kiss before saying, "And I thought you were mature when I married you."

I put my hands on my sore hips. "And I thought you were always going to remember to put your clothes on before you left for work!"

Cutler started down the hall again. "Apparently we didn't know each other all that well when we were married," He said, still walking. I stood there smiling to myself.


	24. the love and loyalty of Antoinette

It had been almost an hour since Antoinette had heard from James. She was starting to get bored, when suddenly, POW! She heard a gunshot from out on deck. Antoinette looked out from the window in the door, and saw the Black Pearl's zombie crew climb aboard the Dauntless, killing everyone it their paths. Antoinette received a cold sweat, and seemed to have an internal melt down. "James," Antoinette whispered, a tear freely falling, "where are you?"

As Antoinette sat there, she felt like she did when she was just a child, lying in bed alone, afraid that the monster that she had heard would finally come out of her closet and kill her. She had spent almost a month trembling in bed, before she finally conquered her fear, and decided to fight and kill the monster.

That is what I must do now, she thought to herself. She pushed herself up off the floor, and went over to a closet and began looking for a weapon. I will fight, and they will die, she thought again, as she pulled out an extra sword that James had kept in case of emergencies. Antoinette also found some men's clothes, and, not wanting to be restricted by her painful corset and dress, dressed herself in them. After she was dressed, she grabbed the sword, and made her way out to the fighting.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she instantly saw James, trying to fighting a pirate. She made her way over, fighting numerous pirates along the way. When she had finally made her way over to James, she noticed that there was a pirate behind him, getting ready to stab him with its sword. As the pirate drew its sword back, Antoinette blocked it, making the swords clash. After a minuet or so of fighting, she kicked the pirate overboard.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" Antoinette shouted to the pirate. "You do not question the love and loyalty of Miss Antoinette Victoria Davenport!" With that, Antoinette made her way back to James, helping him rid of the pirates.

"Antoinette!" James said, noticing her presence. "Will you marry me? For I fear now might be the only time to do so!"

Antoinette did not even have to think before replying. "Gillette!" She said, getting the Lutinit's attention. "Marry us!"

"I'm busy right now, Miss Davenport!" Gillette said, fighting a pirate.

"Gillette!" James shouted, "Do it now! That's an order!"

"Fine!" Gillette said as he knocked the pirate overboard. He, having a moment of semi peace and quiet, placed his hand on his heart, and said, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Commodore James Norrington and Antoinette Davenport!" After he said that, he began fighting pirates again, saying obscenities at them as he did. Antoinette and James, as they stood side by side, sighed. This wasn't going as they planned.

"Antoinette!" James yelled to her as he stuck his sword in the middle of a pirate, "Do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!" Antoinette told him as she tried to behead the pirate in front of her. James forgot what to say, and improvised.

"Awesome!" He said, turning to Antoinette, all out of breath. Antoinette had no time to smile at his statement.

"James Norrington!" Antoinette said as she drop kicked a pirate, "Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, 'till death do us part?"

"I do!"

Gillette, who had only been paying half attention, said, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss!" As he was saying that, he fought off a pirate. James and Antoinette looked at each other, and tried to kiss, but were interrupted by some of the pirates surrounding them.

"You may now kiss!" Gillette told them again.

They tried it again, again being interrupted by pirates. It was harder to share a romantic kiss while killing pirates than they thought!

"You may NOW kiss the bride!" Gillette shouted, loosing his patience with the pirates as he fought them. James and Antoinette fought the pirates surrounding them, and finally, they were able to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

When they broke apart, everything seemed to stop. The pirates that were still in the moonlight were covered in flesh. James stuck his sword through the middle of one of the pirates in front of him, and killed it, signaling that the curse was broken. Pintell and Ragetti, who were chasing after Ragetti's eye as it rolled across the deck, finally retrieved it, and noticed that the curse was broken, and they were immortal no longer. "Parlay?" Pintell asked, grinning nervously.

James smiled, and put his arm around Antoinette's shoulder. "The ship is ours, ladies and gentlemen." As the pirates were being took back to Port Royal in long boats; and some of the Navy men went to fetch Elizabeth, Rayanna, and Jack from Isle de Murta; James whispered seductively into his bride's ear, "I shall see you in bed tonight, Mrs. Norrington."

Later that night, after Antoinette had crawled into James' bed and began reading a book, James came in and smiled seductively at her. She was scarred, but still stood up in front of him. He kissed her, and as he did, he started un-buttoning her shirt, but stopped when she gently pushed him away. He noticed she was crying.

"My love," James asked, worried, "what is wrong?"

Antoinette gulped back more tears. "I can't do this, James, not yet. Since we were not married in front of our friends and family, it feels as though we were never married at all."

James looked down, and thought for a minute before saying, "Yes, I know what you mean. And now that I think about it, I feel the same way."

Antoinette kissed him. "I still want to wed and bed with you, James, but not until we have had a proper marriage. If we could wait this long for us to be together, than surly we could wait until April, like we had planned."

James sighed, but respected her wishes. "Yes. And possibly, by the time we are properly married, we will want each other even more than we do now."

Antoinette nodded. "Well, Miss Davenport," James said, walking towards the door, if you will follow me, I will set you up in a different room. It would be improper for an un-married couple to sleep with each other." James smiled sweetly as Antoinette walked over to him.

"Thank-you, James," She said, as she pecked him on the lips, "For respecting my wishes.

Author's note

Thank-you for all of those who reviewed last night. And special thanks to Dutchess Norrington, or better known in this story as Antoinette, for helping me with this chapter.


	25. a happy reunion

The next morning, I woke up with my head against the soft, feathery pillows. I turned to see Cutler sleeping beside me, but he was not there. I looked up from behind my ever growing stomach, and saw him standing in front of the dresser, wearing only the pants he went to bed in, his dirty blonde hair curling slightly. He gathered his underclothes from the dresser and the rest of his clothes from the closet beside our canopy bed, where I was still laying. I pushed myself off the bed.

"Good morning honey," I said sleepily as I walked past him, planting a kiss on his bare shoulder. He turned around and gave my lips a quick peck before turning around again to pick out his jacket. I started walking over towards the balcony, and opened it's curtains, and saw that the sun was just barley over the horizon. I sighed, not wanting to be up this early.

"Cutler, honey!" I said, as I went back to bed, and lay down. "Why are you up this early? Work doesn't start for another hour or two."

"Yes, I know," He said, walking over towards me. "I have recently received word that the Interceptor and the Dauntless are coming back in just a few hours, and so I need to help get everything ready for them."

I was awake now. "James, Antoinette, Rayanna, and Elizabeth are all coming home today!?!" I flung the covers off of myself, and pulled Cutler onto me, surprising him with a very seductive kiss. Another one the mood swings I had been going through. Seconds after we broke apart, a servant came in.

"Lord Beckett," He said snootily, "your bath is drawn."

"Thank-you," Cutler said as he gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom. I followed him, lust filling every inch of my body.

As he shut the door to the bathroom, I quietly opened it, and saw him stick his finger through the bubbles to check to see if his bathwater was just right. Apparently it was.Just before he started to undress, I snuck up behind him, and gave him a neck masage. I planted some kisses on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Heather, he said, turning back to me. "You will have my attention tonight, but I'm very busy right now, and I need to finish getting ready, or I'll be late for work again."

"Fine!" I said, angry that I could not have his lips against mine right then and there..

Cutler became agitated, but kept his cool, reminding himself that I was probably just going through another mood swing due to the pregnancy. "Heather, I promise. You will have me tonight, and you will enjoy yourself. I guarantee it."

I thought for a second. "Okay!" I said merrily. I walked beside him to get my brush. I found it, and I passed him as he dipped a foot into the bathtub. I could not contain my lust, but reminded myself that I would have him later that night. As I 'casually' walked by him, I lightly pinched his bum. He braced himself, and smiled. As I was walking back towards the door to our bedroom, I felt someone pinch my own bum. I turned around to see Cutler, who had just settled into the bathwater. He noticed me smiling at him, and winked at me. All I could do was laugh.

That afternoon

I was taking a walk around the streets of Port Royal, to see the sights and people, and to also get some fresh air and exercise. As I was down by the fort, I saw tons of people over by the docks. I remembered what Cutler had said about The Interceptor and Dauntless returning that day, and so I went down to stand with the people and watch my friends and family return.

After 10 minuets of waiting, The Dauntless sailed up to the docks, and began unloading its passengers. The first ones off were James and Antoinette, who were arm in arm. Then came Rayanna and Elizabeth, talking about who knows what. As Elizabeth went off to find her friends in the crowd, I embraced my brother and friends in hugs. Everyone was crying, especially me. After we finished up our 'I missed you's, Antoinette instantly asked, "Are the rumors true, Heather? Are you really having twins?"

I could feel everyone starting at me. I loved to have a new audience! I smiled and looked at them. "Yes!"

Both Rayanna and Antoinette gave whoops of joy, and began hugging me and patting my stomach. James grinned at me. He congratulated me, gave me a hug and then gave the twins a few light pats. I just then realized that that was the first time that he had touched them since the day I announced that I was pregnant.

"How did Lord Beckett react when you told him that you two were having twins?" Rayanna asked me. I looked over her shoulder, and saw Cutler making his way over to us, with Mercer at his side. Cutler walked up to us, said his hellos, and then put an arm around my shoulder. "I trust that Heather's here's told you that we're having twins this spring."

"Yes and congratulations!" Rayanna said, shaking Cutler's hand. "Boy, Lord Beckett, when you do something, you really do it, huh?!?!" Cutler tried not to laugh, and blushed a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mercer smile a little at Rayanna. I remembered what he had told me the other night. I winked at him, showing that his secret was safe with me.

"I'm sorry to cut things short," Cutler said, "But Mercer and I have to continue our work. I trust I will see you all later. We have much catching up to do."

"Oh, okay," I sadly sighed. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Heather," Cutler said as he gave me a kiss. He then bent down and kissed my belly twice. I laughed, and rubbed the side of my tummy, trying to wake the twins up. "Say, 'bye bye daddy!'" I cooed to the twins. Cutler placed his hand over my belly button, which was beginning to pop out, and waited a few seconds. One of the twins gave his hand a kick, and the other, whom was on the other side, gave a little punch. Cutler and I both cooed at the twins.

"That'll be you and I someday," Antoinette whispered to James, clutching his hand tightly.

After Cutler and Mercer had both left, I said to everyone, "Come here! Come here, I want you all to feel!" They all did as I told them to do, and soon, the twins were giving their uncle's and aunts' hands kicks and punches. I was glad that we were all together again.


	26. a happily sad dinner

James, Antoinette, Rayanna, Felicity, Cutler and I had just finished up a lovely dinner of pasta and roast beef, and were sitting in the front room, chatting. Felicity had just returned from visiting relatives that afternoon, and had received the surprise of having James home to greet her.

"So," I asked James and Antoinette, "What all happened while the pirates were attacking? Tell us everything!"

"Well, after James rescued Rayanna, Elizabeth, Mr. Sparrow and I from the island," Antoinette said, "Pirates attacked the ship. Rayanna and Elizabeth snuck off to Isle de Murta to help Jack and Will fight Barbossa, leaving James and I to fight the pirates that were trying to take over the Dauntless. And, while we were fighting, James proposed that we get married right then and there, because if we didn't do it, we might have never been able to."

The whole room was quiet. "So, you two are married now?!?" I asked, starting to sob. Cutler put an arm around my shoulder, and tried to comfort me.

"Why is she crying?" Felicity asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Well," I said, delicately wiping my eyes on my dress, "it's just that I always wanted to go to my best friend's and/or brother's wedding, so to hear that they eloped, it's just…"

"Oh, we didn't actually get married," James said. "We had Gillette marry us, but when I tried to have Antoinette that night, we decided that we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves unless we were properly married in front of all our friends and family."

"Really?" I asked, feeling better.

"Really," Antoinette said sincerely. "We're still having the wedding in April."

"Really? That's the same month that the twins are due!" I said.

"They'll probably come during the wedding," Cutler said, joking around. Everyone laughed.

"So what all happened with you two?" Antoinette asked Cutler and I.

"Well," Cutler started, "we, of course, found out that we were having twins, and held a ball to celebrate it."

I decided to butt-in. "But then, after about five months of marriage, Cutler and I got in our first big fight."

They all looked sympathetic. "Really? What about?" Rayanna asked.

"I had received a letter that I got really excited about while Cutler was at work," I said, feeling guilty about what I had done, "and so I jogged over to tell him, and the jogging caused me to go into false labor."

Everyone was shocked. "Are you all alright?" James asked, scared.

"Yes, yes, we're all fine," I said, taking Cutler's hand and holding it onto my stomach so I could have the comfort of feeling his touch.

"I had been pretty scared when it all happened," Cutler said, "and so when Heather got home from the doctor's office, I snapped at her, she yelled at me a little, we called each other names, and then she went off to stay the night with a friend."

I wanted to get past all the bad parts. "And so at Mr. Mercer's house, he and I talked for a little bit, I let him feel the twins kick, and then Cutler came by to talk to me about the argument. We both said that we were sorry, and then went home to, uh, apologized a little more," I said, squeezing Cutler's hand, remembering the night that we had had. I was about to go on to talk about what happened the morning after that, when Cutler interrupted me.

"If you would," He whispered and blushed, "don't mention that around other people besides us."

I giggled, and then nodded at him. One of the maids, Helen, came into the room.

"Desert is ready," She said as she curtsied.

"Thank you Helen," Cutler said. We all stood up, and started towards the dining room again. Cutler pulled my chair out for me, and then sat down himself, as James did with Antoinette and Rayanna. As I looked down and saw my sherbet and cake, I suddenly had a huge craving. I noticed Helen walking by, and I called her over.

"Helen," I asked, "Would you mind getting some cheese for us?"

"Right away, Lady Beckett," She said as she went into the kitchen. She came back in just about a minute, with a cheese wheel. I cut myself a small slice of it, dipped it into a little bit of frosting that had been on the cake, and took a bite of it. After I had swallowed it, I looked up at my friends and family, who were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Do you guys want some?" I asked, ready to slice up some cheese for anyone who wanted any. But they all put forced smiles on their faces, and shook their heads. I shrugged, and went back to eating my cheese and frosting.

"So, James" Antoinette asked her fiancée, "what will happen to Jack Sparrow?"

James swallowed the bit of cake he had in his mouth, and said, "He is imprisoned, and will be given a short drop and a sudden stop next week."

I heard Rayanna's fork clank down on her plate as she heard what James said would happen to her lovely Jack in just a short while.

"I feel like taking a walk right now," Rayanna said, standing up and pushing her seat in. "I will be back later tonight." With that, she went outside, closing the door behind her. I started to go after her, only to be reined in by Cutler.

"She'll be alright," He said, patting me on the back gently as I sat back down. "Just give her some time to herself."

Author's note

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks again to Dutchess Norrington for her ideas for this chapter! Keep on reviewing! And thanks to Luckybug, our 51st reviewer!


	27. proposals, jails, and midnight swimming

Mr. Mercer was checking out everything on Fort Charles to make sure that everything was in its place before everyone retired that night. But as his shift was coming to an end, he spotted a young woman, who seemed to be upset about something. She was leaning on the side of the Fort wall, looking out into the sea. He went over to see what the matter was, and then discovered who it was. It was Rayanna.

Rayanna and he had both met when they were only small children. He had been friends with Cutler Beckett, who was friends with Heather Norrington, who was friends with Rayanna and Antoinette. They had talked a little bit when they were children, and since their friends were friends with each other, they usually hung out with each other.

"Rayanna," Mercer said, walking up to her, "what's wrong?"

Rayanna sighed, and tried to pull herself together. "Nothing," She told him. "Personal stuff."

Mercer sighed,figured it was PMS, and looked out at the ocean. The sun was down, making it hard to see anything off in the distance. "Rayanna," he said, looking down, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Rayanna looked up at him, listening.

"I've had something I wanted to ask you, Rayanna," Mercer said, now pacing. "I've made many great achievements during the course of my life time, but there is one thing I have not yet achieved." He turned around to face her, and then said, "The one which I find myself a wife."

Rayanna was still crying for her future loss of Jack, but still managed to listen. "I guess, what I am trying to say, Rayanna," Mercer said, beginning to fumble with his words, "W-will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Mercer, apparently had not thought of what to say after that, and instead grinned, and said, "Awesome!" Rayanna smiled slightly, and thought about her reasons for saying yes.

She was desperately ready to marry; but since Jack, the true love of her life, was going to die, she felt that any man would do, as long as she knew him.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Please excuse me," Rayanna said, curtsying, "But I need to go talk to a friend." With that, Rayanna rushed off, leaving Mercer behind at the fort.

* * *

"Visiting hours are well over, Miss," said the guard to the Port Royal jail. 

"Oh please, let me see him!" Rayanna begged, "Just for a minute!"

The guard thought for a minute. "Well make it quick!" He said, not wanting to be caught. "Thank-you," Rayanna told him, and then running over to Jack.

Jack gripped her hand through the jail bars. "What brings you here, luv?" He asked seductively.

Rayanna smiled, wanting to stay with Jack until the end of time. "You do," she said. They began to kiss again, but then Rayanna pulled back.

"Jack," She said quietly, "this isn't right."

"What do ye mean?"

"Jack," Rayanna said, not wanting to tell him what she was going to say next, "You're going to die within a week…."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, luv!" Jack said, smirking.

Rayanna gave Jack a smile, which quickly disappeared. "Jack, I'm getting married to Lord Beckett's assistant," She said quickly.

Jack was hurt. It was so strange, usually if a woman he met ran off with another man, he wouldn't think much about it. But Rayanna was somehow different than the rest. He was about to say something to her, she had run off before he could say anything. All he was left to do was hope that he would live, and she would change her mind.

* * *

James and Felicity had gone home, Rayanna finally returned and went straight to bed, and Antoinette retiring for the night just after her. That left Cutler and I, who were still up. I had decided to go outside for a little swim in our swimming bath (which is called a swimming pool now, in modern times). I dressed in my swimsuit, and went outside. As I got nearer to the bath, I heard the water rustling. I looked around the deck of the bath, and from the clothes that were neatly folded up; I could tell who it was. 

"I told you that you would have my attention tonight, Lady Beckett," Cutler said, as he swam up to me. "But do you still want it?" He stuck his hand out to me. Excitement filled every inch of my being as I took his hand, and got into the water. After I had gotten used to the chilly water, I went into the deeper end over by our diving board, and dunked myself underwater. Within a few seconds, I saw my beloved come up in front of me.

We went above water for a few seconds of air, and then quickly dipped back down, assuming our positions. Soon, I let my lips wander over to his, as his did with mine. I had finally won his attention.

Author's note

Again, thanks to all who reviewed! And don't worry, Rayanna/Jack shippers, there'll be plenty of Jack/Rayanna in the next few chapters! I made a forum for this story, so please check it out! Just go to my profile, and under 'User Info,' It should say something about forums. If you can't find it, just PM me, and I'll help you.


	28. married by the commodore

Cutler and I woke up together in the green grass by the swimming bath's deck early the next morning. He stood up first, and then helped me get to my feet.

"Thank-you," I told him, brushing myself off, "And good morning." He said the same. We were still in our undergarments from last night. Thank-full that there was a fence blocking us from the outside world, we retrieved our clothes from the deck, and went back inside.

As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Rayanna at the table, resting her head on her hand. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. Clearly she had been up all night crying. "Good morning, Heather," She said quietly.

"Good morning," I said, sitting down next to her. "Tell me, Rayanna, what's the matter?"

She looked up me with a tear flowing down her swollen face. "My true love, Jack Sparrow, is to be hung by the neck until dead next week, and, I'm getting married."

"Married to whom?" I asked quietly, feeling dirty for keeping such a secret from my friend.

Rayanna flew into a fit of tears. "Mr. Mercer," She sobbed. "He was one of my friends, but I do not love him the way I do Jack. I, although I will love my children either way, do not want to carry his children. I want to carry Jack's."

I hugged her, and said, "I know how it feels, to be marrying someone who you do not love at the time. I felt the same way when James said that I was going to marry Lord Beckett. But look at us now!" I said arms wide. "Cutler and I can barley get enough of each other, and we're expecting twins!"

Rayanna looked like she was feeling a bit better. "Trust me," I said, patting her shoulder, "every thing will be alright."

* * *

A week later 

Today was the day that Jack Sparrow was being hung. Everyone working in the Navy or East India Trading Company (except for the person reading off Jack's treacheries) was standing in the shade of Fort Charles. Rayanna and Antoinette were both standing next to their fiancées, Elizabeth next to her father, and I myself standing next to my husband.

"This isn't right," I heard Elizabeth say. For once, I actually agreed with her.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," The Governor replied, "As the rest of us are." Antoinette had told me what the governor had said to Elizabeth when James rescued the four of them from the island, and I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Antoinette blocked the front door, saying, "Calm yourself, woman! We will have our revenge in time."

As they were reading off the reasons why Jack should be hung, Rayanna started crying. Mercer saw this, and gripped her hand in his for the first time, sending chills up their spines. Just then, Will Turner came up. He greeted us all, and then said, " Elizabeth, there's something that I should have told you the moment we met. I love you." Then, he took off running towards Jack, receiving odd looks from all of us.

We heard screaming as Will jumped up by the hangman's noose, and tried to free Jack with his sword.

"Oh! The heat!" Elizabeth said, falling down on her back. She was up again in a second, letting us all know it was a trick. James took off after Will, the rest of the Royal Navy following him. Just then, the trap door under Jack opened, Jack surly dropping to his death. But he had been caught! Will had apparently thrown his sword to where it was underneath Jack. Jack slipped the rope off his neck, cringed at it, and then jumped onto the deck. He grabbed Will's sword, and threw it back to him.

I looked over at Rayanna, who was so happy that Jack was alive that she hugged me and Antoinette both. "I told you everything would be alright!" I told her gleefully. Just as I said that, I saw that James and the Navy had surrounded Jack and Will both. Rayanna, Antoinette, and I rushed up to where they were, Elizabeth following us, and Felicity holding my hand. When we were there, Rayanna and Antoinette both assumed their positions beside their fiancées, as did I with Cutler, Elizabeth standing next to her father, and Felicity standing next to James.

"James!" Rayanna said, stepping out of the crowd, and beside Jack, "Do not hurt them. They are good people, and pirates. As am I." She took Jacks hand in hers.

"And me too," Elizabeth said, grabbing Wills hand.

I looked over, and noticed Mercer, struggling to find the right words to say.

"This, this, is where your heart, truly lies, Rayanna?" He finally asked. She nodded. He smiled slightly, and walked away into the crowd.

"Is this where yours lays, Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked his daughter.

"Yes," She quietly replied.

"Well then!" Jack said, prancing over to the Governor. "It seems that we have arrived in a great place! Spiritually, grammatically!" Then walking over to James, said, "I was rooting for you, mate." He then looked over at Will. "Will….," He said trying to think of something nice to say, "Nice hat." Will looked down and smiled. Jack was about to jump off the side of the fort and into the water when Rayanna yelled at him, "Jack! Wait!" She walked over to him, and then turned to James.

"Commodore Norrington," She said, "marry us."

James looked around, and saw everyone looking at him, expecting him to do something. "Very well," he sighed. "Do you, Jack Sparrow, take Miss Rayanna Berksly to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness an in health, though good times and bad, 'till death do you part?"

Jack grinned, looked at Rayanna, and said, "I do, mate."

James smiled at her, and then continued. "And do you, Miss Rayanna Berksly, take Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness an in health, though good times and bad, 'till death do you part?"

Rayanna smiled, everyone in the crowd watching intensely. "I do," she said sweetly.

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow," James said, binding it. I held tightly onto Cutler's hand as James said, "You may now kiss the bride." Antoinette and I were crying as Jack and Rayanna shared their first kiss as husband and wife. She and I both ran up to the new couple.

"Congratulations, you two!" I said, hugging Rayanna. "Enjoy married life!"

"I'm sure we will, Mrs. Lord Beckett," Jack said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, Rayanna!" Antoinette said, embracing Rayanna, "Oh, we're going to miss you! Don't forget to come by and visit!"

Rayanna smiled, as Jack and her stepped back up on the ledge. "We won't! And I'll still be coming to that wedding of yours!" She said, pointing at Antoinette.

"Well everyone!" Jack said grandly. "Today is the day you will all remember as the almost-hanging, and marriage of…." Jack was about to say his name, when suddenly he toppled over the edge, bringing Rayanna along into the ocean with him. Everyone ran over, and saw the bob up out of the water, and start swimming to the Black Pearl, which was now crewed by Jack and his friends.

Antoinette stood there giggling. "That's our Mrs. Sparrow!" She said.

"Commodore!" Gillette said as he noticed James walking away. "What about Jack?"

James thought for a second, and then said, "Oh, we can give him and his new wife one day's head start." As everyone began to walk away, I couldn't help but notice and smile as Will and Elizabeth stood arm in arm, sharing their first kiss.

* * *

Authors note

Just to give you all a heads up, Next chapter is Antoinette's and James' wedding! And don't worry, although this story is almost over, I will be writing DMC and AWE too. So you don't have to say good-bye to Rayanna, Antoinette,and Heather just yet! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

* * *


	29. wedding bells, and WHAT!

It was finally April, and the day of Antoinette's and James' wedding. I had grown tremendously, almost three times as big as I was when I announced my pregnancy, and was very anxious to get the twins out.

As I sat next to Cutler in the front pew, I noticed Rayanna and Jack walk in. Rayanna, Antoinette, and I had all convinced James and Cutler to let Jack and Rayanna go to the wedding. They agreed, on one condition; Jack was to stand in the back next to some navy officers.

I got up, walked over to where her and Jack were standing, and hugged the both of them. How I missed my friend! "Oh, Rayanna!" I cooed to her, "You've got a glow!"

"You do too!" She said, smiling. "And I should! Jack and I are expecting!"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!?!!" I looked at her stomach, and saw that her shirt was a little tight. Defiantly a baby bump! I could barley keep myself from jumping up and down. "Oh! Congratulations! When are you due?"

"This January!"

I was about to say something else, when I saw James standing in front of the alter. He was wearing a marvelous cream colored outfit made from silk.

"I guess we had better set back down, Mrs. Sparrow," I said, as I walked back to the pew I had be sitting in before, Rayanna following me. We got up to our pew, and I sat in between Rayanna and Cutler as I heard the organ start to play. Everyone turned, and saw Antoinette, who looked extraordinary in the spotlight of attention.

Antoinette was wearing a white silk wedding dress with beads embroidered into the top and bottom part of it, a long train, and a beautiful matching veil that covered most of her backside. The music stopped.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher started as Antoinette stood up by James at the alter, "to join in holy matrimony Commodore James Norrington, and Antoinette Davenport." He then turned to James and said, "Do you, James Norrington, take Miss Davenport to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

James looked into his lovely brides eyes, and said, "I do."

"And do you, Antoinette Davenport," the preacher continued, "take James Norrington to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Antoinette looked into James' deep green eyes. "I do," She croaked out between tears.

"And now, if you would please give each other your rings," said the preacher. James and Antoinette each took out the rings, and placed them on each other's ring fingers. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the preacher said dramatically, "these rings are taken by these two as a token of love and appreciation from the person who bought it, to the person it was given to. I now bind Mr. and Mrs. Norrington's marriage. James, you may kiss your wife."

James and Antoinette fell on each other, and gave the most passionate kiss that they could muster. Everyone in the church stood up, and cheered for Port Royal's new couple. As I stood up and started to clap, I felt a sharp pain in my lower torso. I instantly knew what it was. "Rayanna, Cutler!" I said, pulling them in close to me, "The twins are coming. For real this time." Cutler jumped up, and helped Rayanna and I both up. We were walking back to the door, when we heard Antoinette behind us.

"Where are you three going?" She asked. "The wedding's not over!"

"The twins are coming!" Cutler yelled after them. James and Antoinette looked at each other, and then went after us, Jack behind them.


	30. baby cries

At the Doctor's office

Cutler and I had disappeared into the delivery room, leaving Rayanna, Jack, Felicity, Antoinette and James behind in the waiting room/front room. Everyone was holding tightly onto each other's hands, Rayanna also holding onto her stomach.

In the delivery room, I had just gotten dressed into a loose fitting night gown, and was laying on the bed, my knees spread apart. Cutler was sitting next to me on the floor. He, for medical reasons, had to take his wig off, revealing his dirty blonde hair. He was also advised to change into night clothes, so he wouldn't get blood on his regular outer wear.

The contractions were coming hard and fast. I gripped tightly onto Cutler's hand as another one came. I gave a big push, and then said, panting, "I don't think... I can do this!"

He patted my hand as Mrs. Keybirth came in and checked me. "Don't worry," He said, soothingly. "It'll be over in just a little while."

Back in the waiting room, everyone could hear grunts and shouts coming from me. "You got me into this mess!" I yelled at Cutler. "I know I did," he said, panicking. "It was our honeymoon, though! I thought you wanted to!" Rayanna, Antoinette, Jack, and Felicity all giggled"

Looks like 'ole Beckett has more on his plate then he can handle!" Jack said, adding onto the giggles.

30 minutes later, after a ton of screaming, a baby's scream replaced my own. There was more screaming from me, which was, again, replaced by a baby's cry. After about 10 minutes, Cutler came out of the delivery room, his hands and clothes bloody from cutting the umbilical cords. He smiled at everyone, and said, "Caroline and Cutler Beckett III, each born 6 lbs, 9oz. Heather swears, they look just like me." The whole room exploded into hugs and kisses. The one receiving the most hugs, kisses, and congratulations was the new father.

Cutler disappeared back into the delivery room for a second, came back out, and said, "You can come in and see them, if you like." Everyone did.

When they came into the delivery room, I was panting as Dr. Keybirth cleaned and clothed Carol (Caroline's nickname) and C.J (Cutler Junior's nickname). "How are you doing?" Felicity asked me. I smiled at them.

"Fine," I said. "Just a little tired is all. Sorry for interrupting the wedding, everyone." They all nodded, and forgave me. "It's not like you had this planned!" Antoinette said, smiling. "Besides, getting to see our new niece and nephew is the best wedding present anyone could ask for."

"Well, thank-you." I said sweetly.

"So, what are their full names?" Rayanna asked.

"Well, Carol has two first names. Her name is Caroline Nicole Antoinette Rayanna," I said, taking a breath after saying my daughters long name. "And Cutler jr.'s name is Cutler James, but we just call him C.J," Cutler said. Just then, Dr. Keybirth came out, holding a blue bundle in one arm, and a pink bundle in the other.

"Lady Beckett," she asked me, "would you like to hold your son and daughter?" I nodded, and she gently set them down in my arms. I was right; they did look a lot like Cutler. They had his shape of eyes, mouth, face, nose, and short figure. But they did have my dark brown hair, ears, and Carol had my rosy cheeks. After about a minute or so of cooing at them, I looked up at Cutler, and said, "Lord Beckett, would you like to hold your children?" Cutler's eyes went wide, but nodded his head. I let him scoop C.J up carefully out of my arm, and the Carol out of my other.

Cutler walked slowly over, looking like he was afraid that any step he took would break the soft little creatures in his arms. After about a minute or so, his facial muscles began to relax, and he looked at his twin children. He couldn't believe it. He, Lord Cutler Matthew Beckett II, was holding his first born twin children for the very first time. Carol stirred a little bit in her pink blanket. She turned towards her father, and opened her eyes at him for the very first time. He was the first thing that she saw. Even though she only kept her eyes open for a few seconds before going back to sleep, Cutler was touched.

Cutler smiled shakily, tears of joy, happiness, and thank-fullness flowing freely down his cheeks. He then looked at all of us, who were watching him, tears in our eyes. "So," He said quietly, "who wants to hold their niece and nephew?"

Author's note

I was bawling through basically this whole chapter. Only two more chapters to go until DMC. Thanks for reading this far, and thanks to all of my reveiwers! Next chapter: James' and Antoinette's honeymoon!


	31. honeymoon

After about an hour of visiting, cuddling the babies, and congratulations, James and Antoinette were about ready to leave for their honeymoon, which James had kept a secret from Antoinette. Everyone else, excluding Jack, knew what it was.

"I'm very sorry to leave," James said, taking his brides hand in his, "but it seems as though Antoinette and I must be on our way."

"Alright," I said, settling in next to Cutler, who had lay down beside me in bed as I held Carol. Rayanna and Jack held C.J. "Have fun, you two!" I told them. James and Antoinette walked over, gave Carol and I a kiss, and Cutler a handshake. Before leaving, they said good-bye to Jack and Rayanna, and kissed C.J like they did his twin. As they walked out the door, Rayanna and Jack walked back to us, with C.J. in Jack's arms.

"I think we'll let you two have some time alone," Rayanna said as Jack placed C.J. in Cutler's arms. "I promise to see you later," Rayanna said, smiling at me.

"Aye," Jack said, butting in. "We shall make port at Tortuga often, for my lovely wife is expectant, and we shall have plenty of time to write and all that mushy stuff."

I laughed heartily at Jack, and Cutler tried to pull off a forced laugh, not entirely trusting Jack around his wife and children, even though he would now be considered a family friend.

As Jack and Rayanna left the doctor's office, they passed Mercer. Jack and Rayanna were both too busy to notice him, but he noticed them. He felt intense jealousy for Jack, for he wished that he was the one that had Rayanna on his arm, her carrying his child. But, trying to keep his anger to himself, Mercer walked on, hatred for Jack filling every inch of him.

* * *

After about two hours on a ship, Antoinette and James were finally at the destination of their honeymoon. James walked into the cabin where Antoinette was staying for the time being, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," she said softly. James did as she asked, smiling at her.

"My darling," He said, "we're here." Antoinette instantly put down the book that she had been reading, and ran out to the deck, and gasped at what she saw. The ship was coming up apon a beautiful island, the palm trees having the greenest of leafs, clear blue water and skies surrounding it.

As James walked up behind her, Antoinette tried not to scream with delight at the beautiful spit of land in front of her. "I even had a vacation house built on it," He said quietly."

"Oh James!" Antoinette said, crying. "It's beautiful!" She gave him a kiss, letting his hands explore her curves.

" Antoinette Island is our own little private island," James said as they broke apart.

"James, you named an island after me?"

"I couldn't think of a prettier name for it," he said, kissing her lips again. After they broke apart, they looked over the edge of the ship, and saw that it was time to go. James called over some sailors to help them with the bags, and then he climbed down, and helped Antoinette climb off the ship after he did.

After everything had been taken care of, James had given Antoinette a tour of the island, and the crew of the ship they had sailed on had left, James and Antoinette were finally alone. They had decided to go for a swim in the ocean. As Antoinette stood on the beach beside James, she took off her veil, and started un-fastening her wedding dress. James did the same with his own attire.

Soon, Antoinette was in nothing but her undergarments. She did not know what to do or say next. She looked over and saw James, in the same state of clothing that she was, shuffling his feet and looking out at the horizon. He suddenly, but very slowly, started walking towards the ocean. When he about to walk into deeper waters, as the waves slid up against his feet, Antoinette walked up beside him, and took his hand.

"James, if you want, you may have me now," She said, fearfully, yet excited.

James felt the same way she did. "I do," he whispered seductively. Antoinette smiled.

Authors note

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating for a while. My three year old rabbit, Stitch, died last week, so I've been dealing with my emotional drama.Two more chapters left. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *


	32. honeymoon part 2

After another hour or two, they had both got out of the ocean. James stood on the beach, as he put his pants back on. The sun was beginning to set. "I'll need the rest of my attire," James called out. Just as he said that, he saw Antoinette walking by the wave line in front of him, wearing nothing but his jacket and boots and her undergarments. She had the jacket just buttoned up enough to where it showed her cleavage. He got up, and walked over to her. As she saw him approach her, she stopped walking, and turned to face him.

He bent down next to her, gently lifted her leg, and took his boot off her. He let his hands explore her smooth, tan legs, and started planting kisses on them. Antoinette loving his touch, looked up into the heavens, and smiled. James stopped, and then stood up, and gave her a little kiss, but broke away quickly.

"I love you," he said, seductively, his lips still close to her own, as if to tease her. He stepped away, and went down by the ocean and sat there, letting his feet get wet as he watched the sun set. Antoinette couldn't take it. He sat there by the ocean, wearing nothing but pants, the sun setting. It was as if he were toying with her emotions.

"Oh, James!" She said, running towards him. She gently pushed him down onto the sand, as she crawled onto him, sealing her lips onto his own, as the waves crashed around them.


	33. Goodbye

It had been almost a month since James and Antoinette had returned from their honeymoon. They came back after a few weeks with lovely tans and newly-wed glows on their faces. The look of true love.

They had three looks now. The look of love, the newly-wed glow, and a look of sorrow. It was time for James to leave with his crew to arrest Jack Sparrow.

Antoinette, Cutler, Felicity, and I stood on the docks, saying our good-byes to James. As we stood their in cold May morning, fog crowding us, C.J and Carol clutched onto Cutler and I. We had dressed them in their best clothes to show honor to their uncle, bundled them up in blankets to protect them from catching cold, and then headed out.

"James," Antoinette whispered to her husband, planting a delicate kiss on his lips, "promise me this won't be the last time we meet."

"I promise," James whispered back to her, embracing her in a tight hug. "Always remember I love you Antoinette."

"As I love you, James." After a few minutes, they broke apart, and James turned to us.

"Enjoy parenthood, you two," James said as he gave Carol, C.J, and I each a kiss, and Cutler a handshake. I handed Carol over to him. As he cuddled her against his breast, I took my throw-blanket off my shoulders and draped it over his.

"Stay safe," I told him, tears threatening to fall.

"I will," He said quietly as he handed Carol back to me, as he himself tried not to cry. He knelt down to face Felicity, who was clutching my skirt and crying into it. He pulled her away from me, and gave her a warm hug. "Be good for everyone," He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I promise I will," She said, sobbing quietly. As they broke apart, she slipped something into his hand. He looked down, and saw what it was. It was her favorite toy, a little rag doll she had named Amelia that our mother had made just after Felicity's birth. She had slept with it every night since then, and was the last thing she had to remember of her parents aside from pictures.

James looked at the beautiful stitches, tears freely falling now. "I love you, Felicity," He said, as they each wiped their tears.

"I love you too James," She told him. He smiled at her, and stood up. We all watched him as he stiffly walked past everyone, and onto the Interceptor. As he boarded, Antoinette picked up her skirts, and ran up on deck. She, ever since Sparrow and Turner, who was now engaged to Elizabeth Swann, had captured her; knew her way around that ship like she knew the back of her hand.

"James!" She called after she spotted him. As he turned around to see her, she walked up to him, throwing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. "You will return soon?"

"I will," he said, not wanting to let go of her.

"Promise me. Promise the baby and I both that you will return safe and soon."

"I pr… the baby and you?"

Antoinette was grinning with all the excitement in the world.

"Antoinette, you're, you're pregnant!" James laughed.

"Yes!"

James gaped at Antoinette. "This is, this is, this is wonderful!" James pulled his expectant past enemy/ present wife into a kiss. Antoinette was about to say something after they broke apart, but Lutinit Gillette interrupted her.

"I'm sorry you two," Gillette said, "but the ship is about ready to take off, and I must ask the lady to leave."

"Very well," James sighed, not wanting to leave his wife and child behind. "Back to your post, Lutinit. I will show my wife to the dock."

"Very well sir," Gillette said, walking away. James took Antoinette's hand, and led her away.

A few minutes later, James and Antoinette were standing hand in hand in front of the dock, readying to part.

"Keep a wether eye on the horizon, love," James whispered seductively in Antoinette's ear.

It pained Antoinette for him to talk in that tone. Oh, how she wanted him at that moment! "I will," She whispered back to him, swallowing back tears.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." After she said that, he grabbed her hand gently, kissed it, and then walked away. Antoinette sighed, picked up her skirts, and started walking down the board.

"Aunt Antoinette," Felicity said as Antoinette walked came onto the dock, "will James be okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure he will," Antoinette told her niece. "And he'll be back in time for the delivery. I know he will."

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Much, much thanks for all your kind reviews! Keep a wether eye open for the next story in this trilogy, 'The Bond of Love.' It follows through DMC. It contains betrayal, enemies, and, possibly, a new friend who finds love. Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
